Les neiges éternelles
by Little Bones
Summary: Lors d'un séjour au ski, des enfants font une étrange demande à Kaori, mais tout n'est pas si simple qu'il n'y parait. Sera-t-elle à la hauteur? (Notion de temps: cette fiction se déroule quelques mois après le mariage de Miki et Falcon)
1. Chapter 1

**Les neiges éternelles**

Chapitre 1 : Une demande pas comme les autres

L'affaire avait été rondement menée. La jeune Akiko, 14 ans, avait vite été retrouvé une fois que la demande avait été faite à City Hunter. Sa fugue, qui avait quand même débuté trois semaines auparavant, avait été écourtée. Une histoire de famille banale, un caprice de petite fille riche. La petite s'était réfugiée chez un lointain cousin qui lorgnait sur l'héritage familial et qui avait convaincu Akiko de venir chez lui sans rien en dire à ses parents de sorte qu'il puisse les rançonner en toute impunité. Bien évidemment, ce cousin n'avait pas pensé que les parents d'Akiko feraient appel au City Hunter.

Se sentant coupable lorsqu'elle découvrit la vérité, Akiko avait décidé, en supplément de la rémunération faite par ses parents, d'offrir à ce drôle de couple un séjour tous frais payé à la montagne. C'est ainsi que Ryô et Kaori se retrouvèrent sur les pistes de ski de Nozawa Onsen en cette mi-novembre. Ils avaient de la chance, cette année les premières neiges étaient précoces.

— Voyons, Ryô, ce n'est pas si compliqué, lui fit remarquer Kaori en arrivant à ses côtés.

Ce dernier s'était retrouvé encastré dans un mur de neige.

— Je n'ai pas ton agilité sur les skis, lui rétorqua-t-il en se dégageant.

— Je doute qu'un homme comme toi soit si… Comment dire pour éviter que tu ne comprennes de travers ?

— Un homme comme moi ?

— Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'es ni agile, ni athlétique, soutint Kaori. Et puis tant pis ! Si tu étais moins raide sur tes jambes cela serait plus facile. 'Voilà, c'est dit.'

— Tu sais bien que dès que je vois une beauté je ne peux pas résister, voulut-il ironiser.

Bien mal lui en prit… Ni une, ni deux, la massue s'abattit sur lui avec fracas.

— Imbécile, lui lança Kaori avant de repartir laissant Ryô regretter ses paroles.

'Oui, mais moi je n'ai pas envie de te voler la vedette, Kaori. Et puis, si je skiai correctement, tu ne serais plus derrière moi pour me corriger lors de mes faux pas !' songea-t-il en se dégageant et en lui skiant après avec un large sourire.

Ils remontèrent les pentes plusieurs fois et tandis que la journée touchait à sa fin…

— Dit, Kaori, on peut descendre celle-ci ? indiqua Ryô en montrant une piste noire.

— Ryô, soit sérieux, tu n'es pas encore à la hauteur.

— Allez, Kaori, pleurnicha-t-il en s'approchant d'elle et en commençant à la tirer vers la piste.

— Mais, Ryô… Attends.

Il fut si rapide, que Kaori ne pu rien dire de plus. Reculant sans regarder où il allait, Ryô se retrouve en marche arrière pour débuter la descente, entraînant Kaori à sa suite en un cri de surprise. Pour ne pas l'emporter plus dans sa « chute », Ryô la lâcha et parvint à faire demi-tour pour faire face à la descente bien pentue.

Kaori arriva à sa hauteur aisément et lui lança un sourire avant de le doubler sans peine. Mauvais perdant, Ryô tenta d'accélérer, en vain… La course touchait à sa fin lorsqu'il décida de faire le pitre pour la faire ralentir. Imitant à la perfection un déséquilibre soudain et criant de surprise, il la fit se retourner avec inquiétude. Voyant son partenaire ainsi instable et sans ses bâtons, elle ralentit son allure et alla se positionner devant lui pour l'empêcher de tomber.

— Tiens-toi à ma taille, dit-elle soudainement tandis que ses skis s'insérèrent entre ceux de son partenaire.

Surpris, Ryô manqua de tomber réellement à la renverse mais obéit à la requête de sa partenaire, cependant…

— J'ai dit à ma taille, pas à ma poitrine, s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix menaçante et gênée tandis que Ryô jubilait intérieurement.

Néanmoins, il obtempéra rapidement. Ce n'était ni l'endroit ni le moment de se recevoir un coup de massue.

— Désolé, dit-il penaud bien qu'il ne le fût pas du tout.

L'inclinaison de la pente se fit soudain moins abrupte.

— Tiens-toi bien, je vais tourner pour freiner, averti Kaori.

Le virage fut aisé… aisé, mais serré le poids de Ryô manquant de la déséquilibrer.

— Merci, Kaori, affirma Ryô sans pour autant retirer ses mains de sa taille.

— Je t'avais bien dit que tu n'étais pas à la hauteur, fit-elle remarquer.

Une petite troupe de très jeunes spectateurs s'approcha soudainement d'eux.

— Waouh, Madame, vous êtes trop forte, dit un premier petit garçon.

— J'aurais été vous, ce monsieur se serait débrouillé, fit remarquer une petite fille.

— Idiote, c'est son amoureux, argua un autre petit garçon d'une petite dizaine d'années.

— Voyons, Ryôichi, tu vas les gêner, fit la petite fille.

— Mais non, ce n'est pas mon amoureux, tenta de rectifier Kaori rouge de confusion.

— Alors pourquoi vous tient-il la taille de cette façon en vous caressant la … heu… la hanche ? demanda un troisième garçon.

Kaori réalisa en effet que les mains de Ryô étaient devenues baladeuses et qu'il la caressait presque sensuellement. Celui-ci s'arrêta aussitôt en sentant l'aura meurtrière de sa partenaire. Cette fois la massue tomba, sous le regard incrédule des enfants.

— Dites, Mada… Mademoiselle, intervint la fillette.

— Qu'y a-t-il ? questionna Kaori d'une voix douce qui contrastait avec la violence du coup qu'elle venait d'asséner.

— Vous ne voudriez pas nous représenter lors de la course de biathlon qui aura lieu dans trois jours ?

— Vous représenter ?

— C'est quoi cette course ? demanda Ryô de nouveau sur pieds.

— À l'origine, c'est une course de bienfaisance. Il n'y a pas de médailles à remporter, mais l'établissement représenté par le vainqueur touche une grosse somme. L'orphelinat dans lequel nous sommes a besoin de cet argent, expliqua une jeune fille en arrivant. Elle devait avoir une quinzaine d'années.

— Et pourquoi ne participez-vous pas ? demanda Ryô.

— La course n'est ouverte qu'aux adultes, aux femmes pour être plus précise, mais pas à des sportives professionnels. Notre ancienne représentante, Megumi, a disparu soudainement, expliqua la jeune femme tristement.

— Elle avait reçu de drôles de courriers et pleurait fréquemment, intervint le plus jeune des garçons.

— En fait, les accidents se sont multipliés autour de nous dès lors que nous demandions de l'aide. Depuis, tout le monde a peur de nous approcher, expliqua la plus âgée.

— Quelqu'un ne veut pas que l'orphelinat touche cette prime, remarqua Ryô gravement.

— Vous avez demandé à la bonne personne, sourit Kaori. Le délai est un peu court pour aller faire du repérage, mais je m'en contenterai.

Les enfants entrèrent en liesse et coururent à l'orphelinat annoncer la bonne nouvelle à la directrice. La jeune fille resta un peu plus longtemps, observant ces deux adultes. Pouvait-elle avoir confiance en eux alors que tant les avaient abandonnés ?

— Merci, dit-elle finalement en s'inclinant avant de partir à la suite de ses amis.

Cependant la nouvelle n'était pas tombée dans les oreilles d'un sourd. Caché derrière un arbre, un homme sourit narquoisement. Son chef n'allait pas apprécier cette décision et il était certain que cette étrangère allait elle aussi disparaître de l'horizon. Par contre, il ne pu savoir à quoi elle ressemblait. Il aurait été imprudent de sortir de l'ombre car l'homme à ses côtés dégageait une forte aura meurtrière, le contraignant à rester cacher.

— Kaori ?

— Oui, Ryô ?

— Tu ferais mieux de te méfier lors de tes sorties les jours prochains.

— J'ai remarqué, Ryô. Il n'est pas discret, sourit-elle.

— Rentrons. Demain risque d'être une longue journée, dit Ryô en l'attrapant par la taille après avoir retirer ses skis.

— Tu permets ? demanda-t-elle en indiquant ses propres skis.

Quelques instants plus tard dans le plus « prestigieux » (s'il en est) hôtel de Nozawa Onsen, un couple pénétra dans la « suite royale » où ils étaient installés depuis près d'une semaine maintenant. Bien qu'il y avait deux grands lits bien distincts dont ils se servaient depuis le début de leur séjour, ce soir là ils avaient fini par s'endormir ensemble en tout bien tout honneur après un petit massage du dos. Ils avaient un peu parlé de la future course et de la décision prise rapidement d'y participer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 02 : Une session à risques

Le lendemain matin, après un copieux petit-déjeuner…

— Kaori, cette histoire ne me plaît pas, il y a un élément qui n'est pas clair. Je vais aller faire ma petite enquête. Soit prudente sur la piste, et puis…

— Et puis ? questionna-t-elle devant son silence subit.

— Pour les séances de tirs, ait confiance en toi et tout ira bien. Au pire, tu n'auras qu'à penser à moi, dit-il avant de déposer un rapide baisé sur son front et de partir en la laissant coi un instant.

Rouge de confusion, Kaori marcha tel un automate vers l'accueil de l'hôtel pour y demander de plus amples renseignements quant à l'inscription concernant la course prévue sous peu. Mal à l'aise, l'hôtesse l'orienta vers l'office de tourisme qui l'envoya vers le centre d'accueil de la piste de biathlon. Là, elle pu prendre connaissance du règlement de celle-ci avant de s'inscrire malgré le contre-avis de la réceptionniste.

La course ne semblait guère difficile en elle-même. Il s'agissait de faire cinq tours de circuits en alternant, avant chaque fin de boucle, tir debout et tir couché par deux fois, soit 4 séances de tirs. Etant une épreuve contre la montre, chaque tir raté causait une pénalité d'une minute.

La piste était ouverte au public désireux de découvrir ce sport et la session d'entraînement officielle était prévue la veille de la course. Mais rien n'empêchait les participants de s'entraîner avant l'heure.

Aussi Kaori alla-t-elle tester le terrain et le matériel fournit sitôt son bulletin remplie en bonne et due forme officialisant son inscription en tant que représentante de l'orphelinat du village.

Boostée par la cause qu'elle défendait, elle gagna la piste d'entraînement et se prépara à partir à sa conquête. Le circuit en lui-même ne lui parut pas difficile et lorsqu'elle arriva sur le pas de tir elle trouva une autre jeune femme qui enchaînait tir sur tir sans fautes et rapidement. Elle en siffla d'admiration malgré elle. Si cette personne faisait partie des concurrentes, la partie risquait d'être difficile.

— Allez, Madame, on compte sur vous ! lui parvint la voix des enfants par les haut-parleurs.

Surprise, Kaori en tomba à la renverse en rigolant nerveusement. Se reprenant rapidement, elle alla s'installer et comprit d'où viendrait la difficulté. Tirer correctement après une course ne serait pas aisé du fait d'une respiration saccadée. Tout se jouait sur la concentration à rester immobile pendant les tirs.

Elle visa et tira… Ses tirs firent mouche à chaque fois pour son plus grand plaisir. Elle pouvait remercier Mick et Miki pour les séances de tirs occasionnels. Elle se trouva assez rapide et se remit en route pour une seconde boucle.

La jeune femme qui se trouvait sur le pas de tir peu auparavant était déjà repartie et avait pris un peu d'avance. Elle fut vite rattrapée par Kaori et effaça un sourire un tant soit peu sadique. C'était donc elle la proie de son mari. Ne voulant pas se faire doubler si facilement, elle accéléra son allure et profita de l'effet de surprise pour la doubler dans la montée et reprendre de l'avance. Passant devant deux de ses acolytes, elle leur fit signe discrètement. A peine les avait-elle dépassés, qu'une corde se dressa au milieu du chemin, en pleine descente.

Kaori parvint à sauter par-dessus in extremis.

— C'est quoi ça ? s'exclama-t-elle surprise.

Elle continua néanmoins sur sa lancée et parvint de nouveau à la hauteur de la personne devant elle.

— Oui, faites cela, entendit Kaori en tentant de la redoubler.

Cependant, l'autre ne voulait pas se laisser devancer et referma la porte à chaque essai.

'Si cela continue, je vais moi aussi y passer,' songea-t-elle.

Au détour d'une seconde montée Kaori parvint à se faufiler devant elle.

'Non mais dites-moi que je rêve,' pensa l'autre jeune femme. 'Quelle plaie !'

Soudain il y eut une déflagration lointaine et la terre se mit à trembler. Kaori s'arrêta subitement, observant le paysage. La jeune femme continua son chemin et fonça sans regarder, souriant diaboliquement. Des oiseaux s'envolèrent tandis qu'un bruit sourd grandissait, s'approchait. C'était une avalanche et l'autre personne semblait être dans son couloir.

Sans réfléchir, à son habitude, Kaori se mit à courir après la personne pour l'avertir du danger, mais il était déjà trop tard. Le mur de neige, qui s'était bien amenuisé, était déjà sur cette personne. Elle entendit alors des cris de terreur et réalisa qu'un jeune spectateur était lui aussi sur le chemin de l'avalanche. Kaori changea de direction, elle avait le temps de le rejoindre, elle le savait, l'avalanche était en train de perdre de l'allure. Elle coupa à travers bois pour ce faire, les branches lui griffèrent le visage et les bras, abîmant ses vêtements, mais ne parvinrent pas à la stopper. Soudain, un de ses skis se brisa sur une racine lui faisant faire un soleil avant de retomber sur ses pieds presqu'en douceur. Malgré cela, elle parvint aux côtés du petit et l'attrapa vivement avant de s'adosser à un arbre un peu trop violemment, tenant le petit fermement dans ses bras.

L'épais manteau neigeux les entoura lentement, ne les recouvrant que peu. La neige lui arrivait alors à la taille.

'C'était une avalanche provoquée… Et à tort, il n'y a pas assez de neige en haut des pistes pour justifier une telle action,' songea-t-elle en aidant le petit à se dégager avant de sortir à son tour de l'abri.

Les secours étaient déjà sur place, preuve supplémentaire que l'acte était soit prémédité, soit annoncé. Ces derniers se pressaient vers la zone où Kaori avait vu l'autre jeune femme disparaître… Zone dans laquelle elle aurait dû se trouvait si elle ne s'était pas arrêtée. La jeune femme fut dégagée rapidement et Kaori remarqua que cette dernière se tenait l'épaule droite fermement. Elle sentit alors son regard glacial se posait sur elle avec colère et rancœur.

— Je crois que l'entraînement est terminé pour aujourd'hui, soupira-t-elle en évaluant les dégâts causés sur la piste. Tout va bien, demanda-t-elle ensuite au petit.

— Oui ! Merci, Madame, sourit l'enfant avant de filer de son côté.

Un homme s'approcha de Kaori, son visage portait de nombreuses cicatrices de brûlures.

— Est-ce que tout va bien ? questionna-t-il.

— Oui, affirma-t-elle.

— Bien, alors prenez garde à vous, dit-il énigmatique avant de repartir.

Etait-ce une mise en garde, ou bien un simple conseil ? Kaori ne su le dire. Elle retourna à l'accueil de la piste pour y rendre le matériel.

— La course aura-t-elle bien lieu après demain, suite à cette avalanche ? demanda-t-elle.

— Je pense que oui. Vous en serez averti demain soir. Par contre la course d'entraînement qui devait avoir lieu demain ne pourra pas se tenir au vue du nettoyage de la piste à prévoir. Si on tenait l'imbécile qui… Excusez-moi, se reprit la jeune femme.

— Je suppose qu'une enquête aura lieu, tenta Kaori.

— Bien évidemment.

— Tant que j'y pense, durant ma première boucle, un fil est venue coupée ma course.

— Un fil ?

— Oui. Je ne sais pas si cela a un rapport avec l'avalanche, mais… Prévenez l'équipe de nettoyage afin qu'ils ne se prennent pas les pieds dedans, expliqua Kaori.

— Bien sur.

— Par contre, je suis désolée pour le matériel, un de mes skis s'est brisé pendant l'avalanche, dit-elle rouge de confusion.

— Ne vous en faites pas pour cela. Au moins vous vous en êtes sortie presque indemne. Vous avez le visage bien griffé…

— J'ai dû couper en hors piste pour aller aider un enfant, expliqua Kaori.

— Par ailleurs, vous êtes bien courageuse de vouloir représenter l'orphelinat. Il est vrai que votre prédécesseur a mystérieusement disparu.

— Vous ne savez pas pourquoi ? demanda Kaori.

— Non mais… Des rumeurs courent sur un clan de Yakuza qui tenterait de racheter l'orphelinat depuis que son ancien directeur est décédé. Tous ceux qui ont voulu aider l'établissement ont été victimes de mystérieux accidents, la dame s'arrêta et regarda autour d'elle visiblement nerveuse.

— Pourquoi me dire cela ? interrogea Kaori.

— Vous m'inspirez confiance, sourit la jeune femme. Qui plus est… Mon frère était… est bénévole à l'orphelinat. Il est tombé sur des documents qui pouvaient influer sur l'avenir de l'établissement et a cherché à le protéger au péril de sa vie tout en vérifiant l'authenticité de ces documents. L'été dernier, un incendie d'origine criminelle a ravagé une partie de l'orphelinat. Il a évacué une dizaine d'enfants avant de se retrouver prisonnier des flammes. Il… Il se trouve dans le coma, dans le service des grands brûlés à Tokyo. L'incendie s'est déclaré après qu'il m'ait parlé de ce document, pleurait maintenant la jeune femme.

'Un incendie ? Est-ce que l'homme que j'ai croisé aurait un lien ?' songea-t-elle.

— Verriez-vous un inconvénient à ce que j'aille fouiller l'appartement de votre frère ?

— Vous êtes détective ? renifla-t-elle en s'essuyant ses larmes.

— Oui, affirma Kaori en souriant et posant ses mains chaleureusement sur les épaules de la jeune femme.

— Voici son adresse, dit la dame en lui glissant un papier sur lequel elle venait de griffonner. Il ne ferme jamais à clef, rajouta-t-elle en un murmure.

— Encore merci et désolée pour les skis. Bonne fin d'après midi, dit Kaori en la saluant avant de ressortir.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 03 : De piètres adversaires…

Elle retourna brièvement à l'office de tourisme pour y prendre un plan du village, puis elle arpenta les rues à la recherche de l'adresse indiquée. Chemin faisant, elle passa devant l'orphelinat et constata les dégâts laissés par l'incendie tandis que la neige se mit à tomber en gros flocons.

'Les vandales !' songea-t-elle en serrant ses poings de rage.

La maison du frère de la jeune femme du centre de biathlon était à deux pas de l'établissement meurtri par les flammes. Lorsque Kaori y pénétra, elle ressentit une sensation malsaine de … danger. Un tant soit peu tendue, elle fit le tour du propriétaire tout en restant à l'affût.

' Ils n'y sont pas allés de mains mortes pour fouiller la place,' se dit-elle en notant le chaos qui régnait dans la maisonnette.

Tout était sans dessus-dessous.

Soudain, elle entendit un bruit à l'étage, des pas se rapprochaient de l'escalier près duquel elle se trouvait alors. Serrant fermement une massue sortit de nulle part, elle tenta de faire disparaître se présence, et se cala près de l'escalier, prête à assommer le malvenu. Dès que la silhouette de l'intrus apparu, elle abattit la massue sans attendre de l'avoir identifier.

— Qu… Non ! Attends, Kaori !

Trop tard…

La massue frappa avec fracas.

— Désolée, Ryô, dit-elle confuse en l'aidant à se dégager. Que fais-tu ici ? demanda-t-elle ensuite.

— Et toi donc ? Je te croyais à l'entraînement, renchérit Ryô en se remettant sa tête en place.

— L'entraînement a été source de sabordage divers, expliqua-t-elle sans rentrer dans les détails. Je te raconterai lorsque nous serons rentrés… Quant à la raison qui m'a conduit ici, j'ai parlé avec la sœur de Toshio. Un bénévole de l'orphelinat. C'est elle qui m'a indiqué son adresse.

— La sœur de Toshio ? Toshio Wakanabe ? questionna Ryô sceptique.

— C'est bien cela.

— Toshio Wakanabe est bien bénévole à l'orphelinat, mais il n'a pas de sœur, fit il gravement.

— Pourquoi m'aurait-elle mentie ? s'étonna Kaori.

Soudain, Ryô perçut un bip sourd et lointain.

— Dehors ! S'exclama-t-il subitement.

— Quoi ? balbutia-t-elle tandis qu'il l'attrapa par la taille pour l'entraîner à l'extérieur.

À peine eurent-ils franchis la porte d'entrée qu'une déflagration retentit. Le souffle de l'explosion les plaqua contre le sol, les couvrants de débris divers. Ryô entendit sa partenaire crier de surprise et gémir de douleur. Était-elle blessée ?

Le « calme » revenu, il se redressa vivement en se débarrassant des morceaux de planches et aida sa partenaire à se relever en l'inspectant.

— Merci, Ryô, grimaça-t-elle en se tenant l'épaule gauche.

— Tu es blessée ? se hâta-t-il de demander ?

— Non, ça va aller. Je suis juste un peu secouée, sourit-elle à moitié.

— Te sens-tu capable de retourner seule à l'hôtel ? soupira-t-il à moitié soulagé.

— Que vas-tu faire ? demanda-t-elle en se lâchant l'épaule comme pour le rassurer.

— Trouver le plaisantin qui a cherché à t'éliminer, il ne doit pas être bien loin.

— Soit prudent, soupira-t-elle sachant qu'il était inutile de le suivre

Elle le regarda partir et fit demi-tour en se reprenant son épaule gauche dont la douleur grandissait.

— Madame, Madame, la hélèrent des enfants tandis qu'elle passait devant l'orphelinat.

Elle leva la tête et les aperçut courant vers elle dans un même temps, elle entendit des cris de terreurs et remarqua des hommes malmener d'autres petits. Ni une, ni deux, elle courut à leur secours, toute douleur maintenant oublié.

— Hé ! Là ! Vous n'avez pas honte, cria-t-elle en arrivant à leur côté et poussant l'un des malfrats pour lui faire lâcher prise.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle nous veut celle-là ? fit un des hommes hautain.

— Dis voir, Joe, ce ne serait pas la championne des mômes ? questionna un autre.

— On va lui montrer qu'il ne faut pas faire joujou avec nous, ricana le dit Joe en s'approchant d'elle d'un air menaçant.

— Faites un pas de plus et vous le regretterez, dit-elle fermement.

— Oh, mais, c'est qu'elle ferait peur la p'tite dame, ricana Joe en accélérant son pas et levant le bras prêt à la frapper.

Une massue « Gros Crétin » s'abattit sur lui sans qu'il ait eut le temps de réagir.

— Sale garce, vociféra un des autres hommes se ruant à son tour sur elle, imité par les 4 autres malfrats présents.

— Faites attention, Madame, marmonna un des enfants derrière elle.

Elle évita un premier assaut et regarda la jeune adolescente qui était sortie suite aux cris de ses amis. D'un simple regard la jeune fille comprit ce qu'elle devait faire et entraîna ses jeunes amis à l'abri, dans l'orphelinat.

Kaori parvint à éviter pas mal d'assauts, mais la fatigue commençait à la gagner et la poussée d'adrénaline qui lui avait fait oublié ses douleurs commençait aussi à s'estomper. Elle avait réussi à assommer deux autres de ses assaillants, attisant la colère des autres gars. Soudain, l'esquive lui fit défaut et elle se reçut un violent coup de poing au visage qui la fit reculer brusquement.

Ce faisant, elle heurta une autre personne qui la rattrapa fermement pour l'empêcher de tomber.

— C'est qui lui ?

— Il veut avoir bobo lui aussi ?

— Kaori, est-ce que ça va ? questionna Ryô en un murmure.

— Maintenant que tu es là, ça va aller, sourit-elle malgré la douleur qu'elle ressentait.

— Désolé pour mon retard, dit-il avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

Elle ressentie ensuite l'aura meurtrière de son partenaire et frissonna malgré elle. Les malfrats allaient passer un sale moment…

Deux minutes après, les six hommes étaient entassés les uns sur les autres

— Il est parti ? questionna le plus en dessous en un murmure.

— Tais-toi, il va t'entendre, rétorqua celui juste au dessus de lui.

— Mais c'est qui ce gars ? gémit un troisième.

— Le petit copain de la championne des mômes peut-être, murmura un autre.

— Qu'est ce qu'on déguste, susurra la cinquième.

— Taisez-vous à la fin, marmonna le plus au dessus tandis que Ryô se frottait les mains.

— Déguerpissez avant que je ne me fâche pour du bon, gronda ce dernier.

Les six hommes se levèrent aussitôt et partirent clopin-clopant comme s'ils avaient le diable à leurs trousses.

'S'il n'était pas fâché, qu'est-ce que ça doit être quand il se lâche !' songèrent-ils avec effroi.

S'assurant que les malfrats étaient bel et bien partis, Ryô se retourna finalement vers sa partenaire.

— Kaori ? s'exclama-t-il devant son visage meurtri.

Cette dernière avait fait une boule de neige et s'en servait pour calmer la douleur qu'elle ressentait sur sa pommette gauche. D'un geste tendre, il retira la main de Kaori pour mieux observer sa blessure et lui caressa lentement le visage lui faisant fermer les yeux un court instant. Elle grimaça néanmoins lorsqu'il effleura la partie la plus rougie de son visage... En plus de la rougeur due au coup, il remarqua deux autres contusions plus légères sur son visage, comme des petites griffures… La tentation de l'embrasser fut soudain grande.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 04 : Discussion à l'orphelinat

Le moment fut interrompu par le retour des enfants qui ramenaient des policiers et deux autres adultes.

— Madame, Madame, les renforts sont là, cria l'adolescente qui rompit le charme. Désolée, murmura-t-elle ensuite en réalisant qu'elle avait interrompu une chose importante.

…

Bien après à l'intérieur de l'orphelinat.

— Donc vous dites ne pas connaître vos agresseurs, repris un des policiers.

— L'un d'eux s'appelle Joe un de ses amis l'a ainsi nommé, soupira Kaori dont la boule de neige avait été remplacée par une poche de glace.

— Pourriez-vous nous les décrire ?

— …

— Je crains que ma fiancée ne soit encore trop sous le choc pour pouvoir vous répondre correctement, intervint Ryô.

'Ma fiancée ?' s'étonna Kaori silencieusement en lui lançant un regard abasourdi.

Ceci dit, il était vrai qu'elle se sentait lasse et qu'elle avait hâte de rentrer pour profiter d'un bon bain.

— De plus, continua Ryô, elle est inscrite au concours de biathlon et revenait de l'entraînement lorsqu'elle a surpris les malfrats malmenant les enfants de l'orphelinat.

— L'entraînement qui a été écourté par l'avalanche ? questionna la policier restait le plus en retrait.

— Celui-là même, affirma Kaori rougissante.

'L'avalanche ? Elle ne m'en avait encore rien dit,' songea Ryô en la dévisageant.

— En avez-vous appris plus à ce sujet ? se hasarda-t-elle en sentant le regard pesant de son partenaire.

— Non, l'enquête vient à peine de débuter, expliqua le même policier. Vous avez été assez éprouvée pour aujourd'hui. Si vous vous souvenez d'autre chose, n'hésitez pas à nous contacter. Quant à vous, Monsieur, je vous félicite pour votre courage.

— Je n'allais pas laissé ma fiancée se faire malmener de la sorte sans réagir, souligna Ryô en attrapant la main de sa partenaire.

De nouveau Kaori fut surprise par l'emploi de ce mot mais parvint à cacher son étonnement. Il est aussi vrai qu'au mariage de Miki et Falcon, qui avait bien faillit devenir un jour funeste, Ryô lui avait en quelque sorte avoué ses sentiments, mais depuis lors… C'était le point mort.

— La spécialité de la ville est les bains thermaux, vous devriez aller en tester un, cela vous relaxerai, dit le policier le plus proche cachant bien mal un sourire pervers.

— Des bains thermaux, sourit Ryô béatement, pourquoi ne m'a-t-on rien dit avant ?

— Chéri, gronda Kaori rentrant dans le jeu de son partenaire.

'Oups, laissons ces pensées de visites de bains thermaux de côté,' songea-t-il en ressentant l'aura de sa partenaire.

— Merci pour votre conseil, sourit-elle ensuite.

Les trois policiers saluèrent leur témoin et les personnels de l'orphelinat avant de partir. Ryô sentit aussitôt la tension dans la salle disparaître spontanément, preuve que la présence policière mettait tout le monde mal à l'aise.

— Merci pour votre intervention, affirma une jeune femme en sortant de l'ombre.

— Oh ! La belle miss mokkori ! s'exclama Ryô en s'élançant vers elle la bave aux lèvres.

Dépitée, Kaori fit apparaître une massue « gros pervers, grandis un peu » qui une fois n'est pas coutume s'abattit sur Ryô dont les jambes tressautèrent sous le choc. Aplati comme une crêpe, il entendit la jeune femme murmurer.

— Vous n'avez vraiment pas changé, Monsieur Saeba, et Kaori non plus.

Surprise, cette dernière se tourna vers elle et réalisa alors connaître la jeune femme.

— Sayaka Ryûjin ! s'exclama-t-elle.

— Elle-même, sourit-elle.

— Sayaka… Sayaka… Ryûjin… La lycéenne fille à papa et leader d'un gang de filles, fit Ryô en tapant ses mains comme si c'était une évidence.

— C'est du passé, Monsieur Saeba, dit-elle en souriant.

— Vous me semblez bien plus mature, affirma Ryô sans sous entendu.

— Il le faut bien pour pouvoir s'occuper de tous ces enfants.

— Mais dites-moi, qu'est-ce qui vous a mené si loin de Tokyo ?

— On peut dire que c'est à cause, ou grâce, à vous… Vous m'avez inspiré. Et puis, malgré mon chez moi, j'avais l'impression d'étouffer à proximité de mon père.

— Ca, je peux vous comprendre, souffla Kaori au souvenir de ce vieux blaireau tordu.

— Par ailleurs, après le lycée, j'ai appris que mon grand-père maternel était toujours en vie malgré que mon père m'ait toujours affirmé le contraire. J'ai alors eu envie de faire plus ample connaissance, expliqua Sayaka.

— Et Tigrou ? questionna Ryô.

— Quand son père a appris que mon père avait fait appel à vous, il a rompu nos fiançailles. Ce qui m'a bien arrangé comme vous pouvez vous en douter. Libre, et ayant réalisé que je ne pourrais pas rivaliser, j'ai quitté Tokyo pour cette charmante station.

— Laissez-moi deviner, votre grand-père était le responsable de l'orphelinat, dit Ryô.

— Bien vu, Monsieur Saeba. C'était une personne douce, attentionnée, mais ferme. Il m'a fait promettre de lui succéder.

— Et depuis son décès les ennuis ont commencé, intervint une dame assez âgée qui était restée silencieuse depuis le début.

— Que pouvez-vous nous dire à propos de Toshio Wakanabe ? questionna Kaori.

— Toshio était… Toshio est mon fiancé, se reprit Sayaka. Mon vrai fiancé. Il travaille ici en tant que bénévole depuis que je suis arrivée… Au début, j'ai même cru que mon père l'avait envoyé pour m'espionner, sourit-elle. Puis j'ai appris qu'il avait grandit ici, à l'orphelinat. Il a été finir ses études à l'étranger avant de revenir à Nozawa Onsen. Il venait de rentrer lorsqu'il s'est porté volontaire pour nous aider.

— Qu'en est-il de la dame qui travaille à l'accueil de la piste de biathlon ? demanda Ryô.

— Mitsuko ? Elle a aussi grandit ici, durant les mêmes années que Toshio. Si j'en crois Madame Asami ici présente, Toshio et Mitsuko étaient inséparables et se considéraient comme frère et sœur.

Kaori et Ryô s'échangèrent un regard, ils avaient tous deux raison.

— Ainsi vous êtes finalement fiancés, fit Sayaka amusée et mélancolique.

— Oui, affirma Ryô en attrapant les épaules de sa moitié, qui grimaça alors et étouffa une douleur.

— Sayaka, peut-on vous parler en privée ? questionna Kaori rouge écarlate et tentant de focaliser Ryô sur un autre sujet.

— Bien sur, suivez-moi, dit-elle.

Ils sortirent tous trois dans les jardins de l'orphelinat et s'arrêtèrent au niveau de l'aire de jeu tandis que la neige s'arrêta de tomber.

— Qu'y a-t-il donc ? demanda Ryô à Kaori.

Elle savait qu'il se doutait de quelque chose. Elle avait ressenti sa tension lorsqu'elle avait tenté de taire sa douleur.

— Cela concerne l'orphelinat, c'est cela ? questionna Sayaka.

— En effet, et plus particulièrement votre fiancé, Toshio Wakanabe, expliqua Kaori.

— Je savais qu'il avait des ennuis, mais je n'imaginais pas que cela puisse impliquer l'orphelinat.

— En fait, c'est un document relatif à l'établissement qui est la source de ses problèmes, expliqua Ryô.

— Un document qu'une personne mal intentionnée ne veut pas revoir faire surface. Mitsuko m'a raconté ce qui était arrivé à son frère avant de m'indiquer son adresse. Quand je suis arrivée sur place, Ryô était déjà là. Mais tout avait été déjà fouillé par d'autres individus.

— Et piégé alors que l'on t'a envoyé sur place.

— Je suis sure que c'est une coïncidence.

— Que voulez-vous dire ? s'enquit Sayaka.

— Lorsque je lui ai expliqué avoir suivi les indications de la sœur de Toshio, Ryô m'a affirmé qu'il n'avait pas de sœur.

— C'est à ce moment là que j'ai entendu un bip d'avertissement. Nous avons juste eut le temps de sortir de la maisonnette avant que cela n'explose.

— Vous parlez de l'explosion de tout à l'heure.

— Tout à fait, affirma Ryô.

— Et vous avez pensé que Mitsuko… Comment avez-vous pu songer à une chose pareille, s'insurgea Sayaka.

— Je le regrette maintenant, murmura Ryô. Mis à part de vive voix, votre grand-père vous a-t-il transmis un testament faisant de vous la légataire de l'établissement ? demanda-t-il ensuite pour changer de sujet.

— L'acte de propriété a disparu durant l'incendie. La veille, Toshio m'avait laissé entendre avoir trouvé un document qui faisait de moi l'héritière. Ce document daterai de ma naissance, je ne l'ai jamais eut en mains. J'ignore s'il est authentique ou non. Par ailleurs, je… Il m'incombe de vous prévenir sur le véritable but du biathlon de cette année. En fait, il n'y aura que 15 participantes. 15 représentantes d'un groupe ou d'un établissement bien précis. Le vainqueur gagne effectivement l'argent pour le groupe ou l'établissement qu'il représente, mais cette année une règle bizarre a été rajoutée. Les perdants doivent se soumettre aux diktats du vainqueur et…

— Cette clause est en effet bien étrange, fit remarquer Kaori. A-t-elle était rajouté de façon légale ?

— Je serais prête à parier que non. Ikaku et son clan de la Salamandre Venimeuse doit être derrière. Et si jamais ce groupe gagnait, ce serait la fin de l'orphelinat ainsi que la fin des autres petits établissements de la station.

— Et ce ne sont réellement que des femmes qui participent ? demanda Ryô avec un sourire béat.

— Oui, soupira Sayaka avant de continuer. J'ai ouïe dire que la Salamandre venimeuse avait fait pression sur certaines participantes jugées dangereuses.

— C'est-à-dire ? interrogea Kaori.

— Certaines ont été victimes de chantage, d'autres d'accidents. Notre ancienne représentante, Megumi, a disparu sans laisser de traces.

— La Salamandre venimeuse veut s'assurer que sa représentante gagnera et que personne ne pourra être en mesure de rivaliser avec elle.

— Je comprends mieux les incidents du jour, soupira Kaori.

— Les incidents ? Quels incidents ? Je vous en prie, ne risquez pas votre vie pour nous.

— Sayaka, quand j'engage ma parole, je la tiens toujours, affirma Kaori. Et puis… J'ai mon garde du corps avec moi, 24h sur 24 en ce moment, rajouta-t-elle rougissante.

— De plus, la Salamandre venimeuse a osé s'en prendre à ma partenaire, donc indirectement à moi. Et on ne m'attaque pas impunément, renchérit Ryô en reprenant Kaori par l'épaule gauche et la faisant de nouveau grimacer.

— Votre partenaire ? Ce n'est plus votre fiancée ? questionna Sayaka perplexe.

— L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, assura Ryô relâchant Kaori. Il avait ressenti sa douleur.

— Mais, pour tout vous dire, nous n'en sommes pas encore à ce stade là, soupira Kaori.

'Pas encore en effet !' songea Ryô.

— Pourquoi avoir menti ?

— Les policiers présents, du moins deux d'entre eux, n'étaient pas ce qu'ils prétendaient être, expliqua Ryô. Sayaka, je vais vous dire une bonne chose ! Non seulement Kaori va remporter la victoire, mais je vais aussi vous débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute de la menace de la Salamandre venimeuse.

— Mais vous… Sayaka se ravisa.

Après tout, elle les avaient déjà vus à l'œuvre et Ryô était plus tenace qu'un cafard.

— Merci, dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 05 : Ryô mène l'enquête

Le restant de la journée passa à folle allure et de retour à l'hôtel, Kaori avait été se délasser dans un bon bain chaud tandis que Ryô en avait profité pour aller à la pêche aux informations en téléphonant à Saeko et profita de l'occasion pour lui demander un service.

Bien que l'eau fut agréable, Kaori ne parvenait pas à se détendre et éprouvait une douleur lancinante à l'épaule gauche. Soupirante, elle se décida à sortir du bain. À ce moment là, elle réalisa avoir omis de quoi s'habiller. Terriblement confuse, gênée, elle en oublia sa douleur. Elle passa une serviette autour d'elle et entrouvrit la porte pour tenter de localiser son partenaire. Ce dernier était à la fenêtre et regardait alors au dehors. À pas de velours, Kaori s'approcha du meuble où ses vêtements étaient rangés et commença à fouiller à la recherche de son pyjama.

Bien que discrète, Ryô perçut du mouvement derrière lui et se retourna. La foudre le frappa lorsqu'il aperçut la silhouette de sa partenaire ne portant alors qu'une simple serviette autour d'elle.

— Ka… Kao… Kaori ? balbutia-t-il.

Elle se figea en l'entendant et se releva rapidement.

— J'ai… J'avais oublié mon pyjama, tenta-t-elle d'expliquer sans se retourner.

Elle l'entendit se rapprocher et son cœur accéléra.

— Ryô ? interrogea-t-elle.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, son regard était posé sur une rougeur se trouvant sur l'épaule gauche, dénudée, de sa partenaire.

— Ryô ? répéta-t-elle en se retournant.

Le visage si sérieux de ce dernier la déstabilisa et, reculant, elle se retrouva assise sur le lit.

— Laisse-moi voir, dit-il en un murmure.

'Laisse-moi voir ?' reprit-elle silencieusement.

Interprétant mal ses paroles, elle passa de la surprise à la colère…

— Te laisser voir quoi d'abord ? lança-t-elle en sortant une massue « sale pervers » et s'apprêtant à le frapper avec.

— Mais… Non, Kaori ! Ne va rien t'imaginer, bredouilla-t-il en reculant à quatre pattes et réalisant que se demande pouvait prêter à confusion vue la situation.

Trop tard… Cependant la massue tomba lourdement à terre, juste devant-lui tandis que Kaori s'attrapa l'épaule.

— Je peux ? tenta-t-il en se relevant.

— Tu parlais de ça ? percuta-t-elle.

— Bien évidemment ! À quoi pensais-tu que je faisais allusion ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

Rouge de confusion, elle se retourna.

—À rien, balbutia-t-elle.

Il cacha rapidement un sourire amusé et prit place à ses côtés. Sa main alla effleurer la rougeur et elle frémit sous ce contact.

— Rappelle moi un peu tous les incidents de la journée qui t'ont touché, murmura Ryô en soupirant et retirant sa main.

Kaori énuméra les problèmes un à un, n'omettant aucun détails dans le même temps, Ryô alla récupérer un onguent de son sac et se mit à masser l'épaule de sa partenaire. Il la sentit se décontracter au fur et à mesure.

— La douleur est apparue après l'explosion, précisa-t-elle.

— Tu as dû faire forte impression sur le circuit pour que l'on cherche à t'éliminer de la sorte.

— Lors de l'avalanche, une autre jeune femme s'est fait prendre au piège. Elle s'en est sortie grâce aux secours mais se tenait l'épaule droite. Cette femme… Je pense que la Salamandre venimeuse vient de perdre son atout.

— Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

— L'aura qu'elle dégageait n'avait rien d'amical. Je sais que durant une compétition c'est chacun pour soi, mais là… Tu aurais vu le regard qu'elle m'a lancé…De plus, peu de temps avant l'avalanche, je l'ai entendu dire « Oui, faites cela. » Peut-être que cela ne veut rien dire de bien particulier, mais mon intuition me souffle le contraire. En tout cas, elle ne me porte pas dans son cœur.

— Kaori ?

— Oui, Ryô ?

— Demain c'est journée repos. Pas d'entraînement, pas de skis… Éventuellement quelques passages aux bains thermaux, dit-il en terminant avec un sourire béat.

— D'accord pour le repos, mais… Je suis contre les visites des bains thermaux, ce n'est pas prudent pour mon épaule gauche, dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

— Que veux-tu dire ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

— Que le poids des massues pourrait raviver la douleur de mon épaule. En tout cas, merci Ryô. Je me sens beaucoup mieux, dit-elle en se relevant tout en lui tournant toujours le dos pour aller finir de se changer.

Manque de chance, ou pas selon le point de vue, la serviette qu'elle portait se détacha offrant à son partenaire une vision plus qu'angélique de son corps nu. Hypnotisé, Ryô ne parvint pas à détacher son regard de sa silhouette. Mal à l'aise et s'attendant à une réflexion quelconque, Kaori se dépêcha de ramasser la dite serviette. Mais déjà son partenaire était derrière elle et l'avait devancé. De ce fait, la main de Kaori se posa sur celle de Ryô lorsqu'elle voulut prendre la pièce de linge.

— Ryô ? souffla-t-elle.

— Tu vas attraper froid même si je connais un bon moyen de te réchauffer, murmura-t-il en se relevant et l'aidant à faire de même, la gardant vue de dos pour son self-control.

Il lui passa ensuite la serviette autour de son corps avant de déposer un rapide baisé dans son cou.

— Merci, Ryô, bredouilla-t-elle avant de retourner difficilement à la salle de bain.

Le visage sérieux de Ryô se métamorphosa en un sourire béat. Il se secoua la tête pour chasser des idées plus que coquines. Ce n'était ni l'endroit, ni le moment…

…

La journée qui suivit fut relativement calme. Durant l'après-midi, Ryô profita de la sieste de sa partenaire pour aller enquêter de son côté. Il gagna la piste de biathlon où le nettoyage était bien entamé. À ce rythme là, la course allait bien avoir lieu. Il surprit ensuite une conversation intéressante.

— Cette saleté de Salamandre, jura un des hommes chargé du nettoyage.

— N'empêche qu'ils se sont fait avoir à leur propre piège. Aika est hors course, intervint son collègue.

— Et tu crois que ça va les arrêter ? Ikaku n'est pas prêt de pardonner cet affront.

— À ce propos, tu as entendu ? Il n'y est pas allé de main morte avec sa femme, Aika est à l'hôpital.

— Comment peut-elle rester avec un type comme lui ? Ce n'est pourtant pas elle qui a provoqué l'avalanche, maugréa le premier homme.

— La rumeur dit que c'est elle qui a approuvé le choix des hommes d'Ikaku.

— Et je parie que les hommes n'ont rien eu, eux !

— Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. Bon la dernière ligne droite et la piste sera prête pour demain matin.

— Et s'il neige ? questionna le râleur ?

— As-tu déjà vue cette course annulée du fait de la météo ?

— Ce n'est pas faux.

…

Durant ses pérégrinations dans la station, Ryô en profita pour aller se faire connaitre chez la Salamandre venimeuse. Les yakuzas présents, et qui le connaissaient déjà car venant de Tokyo, furent saisis d'effroi en l'apercevant. Cependant, et bien que le clan fut ébranlé par sa venue, leur chef ne renonça pas à ses projets. Il était lui-même absent à ce moment là car le quartier général n'était pas son lieu de villégiature. Il était en train de mettre à plat une nouvelle stratégie quand l'un de ses subalternes l'avait prévenu de la présence du City Hunter. Il entra alors dans une rage folle et se promit d'éliminer de la course la championne de l'orphelinat par tous les moyens pour faire face à la défection de sa femme.

De son côté, Ryô avait ensuite été à l'hôpital pour discuter un peu avec cette Aika.

— Bonjour, Madame, dit-il en entrant dans la chambre où elle se trouvait.

Elle avait le bras droit dans le plâtre et son visage montrait des signes flagrants de violence.

— Qui êtes-vous ? Que voulez-vous ? demanda-t-elle en l'observant.

— Je suis un ami. Que vous est-il arrivé ?

— Un ami ? Je n'ai pas d'ami aussi charmant que vous, rétorqua-t-elle sur la défensive.

— J'ai été mandaté pour mener l'enquête sur votre situation conjugale, tenta-t-il.

— Je ne vous crois pas.

— … Mon amie vous a vu vous faire prendre par l'avalanche… se corrigea-t-il en souriant.

Elle détourna la tête, presqu'au bord des larmes.

— Je ne vous dirais rien… Partez ! dit-il âprement.

— Vous ne me direz rien, je le sais. Mais sachez au moins une chose, votre agresseur va regretter de vous avoir mis dans un tel état. Un homme ne devrait jamais lever la main sur une femme ! Le rebut qui ose le faire doit être prêt à en payer le prix fort, argumenta Ryô.

— Vous n'êtes pas de taille, avait-elle répondu avec dédain.

— Nous verrons bien, sourit-il avant de la quitter la faisant douter.

Elle le regarda partir avec étonnement. Cet homme… Cet homme allait changer la vie à la station, elle en était certaine.

'Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je compte sur vous… Mon ami.'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 06 : Menace et sauvetage

En arrivant à l'accueil de l'hôpital, il vit une ambulance se garer avec précipitation.

Il y vit deux types bien mal en point en sortir sur des brancards. Ryô les reconnut alors et se dépêcha de rentrer.

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'hôtel, il trouva sa « fiancée » accoudée au balcon, observant le paysage et le soleil couchant.

— Te revoilà, dit-elle sans tourner la tête et d'une voix qu'il trouva trouble.

— Ils sont revenus à la charge ? questionna-t-il d'emblée et la rejoignant d'un trait.

— J'ai… Je voulais juste aller prendre l'air dans le petit parc à côté de l'hôtel… J'ai fait un pas à l'extérieur de l'hôtel et ils étaient là.

— Les mêmes qu'hier ?

— Oui ! Mais cette fois, j'étais préparée.

Il devina un petit sourire en dépit qu'elle lui tournait toujours le dos et de la douleur qu'il pouvait deviner dans sa voix.

— Kaori ? fit-il en lui posant ses mains sur ses épaules et la faisant frémir.

— Ca va aller, je n'ai rien de grave, dit-elle devinant sa question silencieuse.

— Ils t'ont de nouveau frappé ? demanda-t-il gravement.

— Deux d'entre eux se souviendront qu'il ne faut pas sous-estimer les femmes, rétorqua-t-elle. Ryô… Pour demain… Je ne sais pas si je participerai, continua-t-elle en serrant ses poings de rage et se retournant finalement.

Elle avait les yeux rouges et gonflés. Nul doute qu'elle avait pleuré.

— Et abandonner les enfants ? demanda-t-il sceptique.

— Ils… Ils ont osé enlever le petit Ryôichi. Ils m'ont dit que si je ne renonçais pas le petit allait payer le prix fort.

Le visage de Ryô vira à la colère. Non seulement ils avaient de nouveau levé la main sur elle, mais en plus ils avaient osé s'en prendre à elle de la manière la plus ignoble…

— Ryô, tu me fais mal, gémit-elle tandis qu'il avait resserrait son étreinte sans s'en apercevoir.

— Désolé, dit-il en retirant ses mains en vitesse… Ne t'en fais pas pour Ryôichi, cette nuit il sera de nouveau libre… Quant à toi, laisse-moi te détendre avec mon massage et mon onguent magique.

Il luit fit un clin d'œil charmeur qui lui fit retrouver un léger sourire.

Durant le massage qui s'ensuivit, où Ryô s'était installé à califourchon pour la soigner correctement, il énuméra cinq hématomes sur son dos dont un qui lui sembla plus sombre que les autres.

— Tu t'es retrouvée à terre ? questionna-t-il même si cela sonnait plus comme une affirmation.

— Oui… J'ai heurté une barrière métallique en reculant, ce qui m'a fait perdre l'équilibre. C'est à ce moment là que les coups sont le plus tombés. Et c'est aussi à cet instant que Ryôichi est arrivé avec d'autres enfants.

— Ryôichi… C'est le petit garçon qui a pensé que j'étais ton amoureux.

— Il me semble, oui, marmonna-t-elle.

— Que s'est-il alors passé ?

— Avec les autres enfants, ils ont faits des boules de neige qu'ils ont jetées sur mes assaillants, y mêlant des cailloux.

— Des cailloux ? Comment le sais-tu ?

— J'en ai reçu une à la tête, ironisa-t-elle. Le fait est que leur intervention m'a permis de reprendre la situation en main avec ma massue spécial crapule jusqu'à ce que ce fameux Joe ne prenne en otage le petit… Ils ont déguerpi à bord d'un véhicule après avoir menacé le petit au moment où Sayaka arrivait à son tour. Elle était au bord des larmes et m'a aussi supplié de ne pas participer, préférant sauver le petit que garder ainsi l'orphelinat… Je suis tellement désolée…

— Ma belle, je te promets que demain tu pourras concourir et leur montrer ce dont tu es capable.

'Ma belle ?' s'étonna Kaori silencieusement.

— Ryô ? interrogea-t-elle en se tournant légèrement pour le regarder.

— Je ne les laisserai pas t'empêcher de sauver les enfants et l'orphelinat.

— Et la ville pas la même occasion ? sourit-elle.

— Cela, nous allons le faire ensemble, dit-il avant de se pencher vers elle et de déposer un baisé sur son front la faisant devenir écarlate. Prépares-toi, nous allons dîner en ville.

— Avant les festivités ?

— Les festivités me sont réservées, pour toi ce sera repos jusqu'à demain, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de se relever et de s'éclipser pour lui laisser l'intimité dont elle avait besoin.

Sitôt prête, elle rejoignit son chevalier servant puis ils allèrent dîner. De sa simple présence, Ryô fit comprendre aux hommes de la Salamandre venimeuse qu'il était déconseillé de s'approcher d'eux.

Bien que le cadre fût idyllique, Kaori n'arrivait pas à retrouver le moral. Ryô bouillonnait intérieurement de la voir dans un tel état. Extérieurement il ne montrait aucun signe de colère et continuait à faire le pitre, cherchant à se recevoir un coup de massue, sans succès…

Sitôt le repas fini, ils retournèrent dans leur chambre d'hôtel Ryô s'assurant que personne ne les suivit.

— Reposes-toi, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, dit-il simplement en restant sur le pas de la porte.

— Et Sayaka ?

— Je le préviendrais en temps voulut, sourit-il avant de repartir.

Kaori soupira et se changea avant de s'allonger dans le lit, pensive.

Tel un loup solitaire, Ryô se glissa parmi les ombres de la nuit, sortant discrètement de l'hôtel ne sachant pas qui était à la solde de l'ennemi. Il gagna le quartier général facilement. Là, ce fut un jeu d'enfant de retrouver la trace du petit. Ce dernier n'était pas bâillonné et ses pleurs résonnés dans le bâtiment. Lorsqu'il passa à proximité du local technique, il eut un sourire diabolique et alla saboter la ligne téléphonique. Il assomma la totalité des hommes présents, les bâillonna, et les ligota tous ensemble afin qu'aucun d'entre eux ne puisse avertir leur chef. Puis, il griffonna un mot à l'attention de la police locale et de l'inspectrice Nogami et alla délivrer le petit qui se jeta dans ses bras en le voyant.

Il retourna ensuite à l'hôtel avec le petit, veillant à ne pas se faire apercevoir à la réception. En ouvrant la porte de la chambre, il trouva Kaori assise sur le lit, songeuse.

— Tu ne dors pas ?

— Je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil, expliqua-t-elle.

— Je crois que cela va être plus facile maintenant, dit-il en s'écartant et laissant apparaître le petit.

— Kaori ! S'écria de joie ce dernier en courant vers elle et se blottissant dans ses bras sous le regard quelque peu jaloux de Ryô.

— Les méchants messieurs m'ont fait croire que tu allais nous abandonner toi aussi, gémit-il.

— Ils ont eu tort et demain ils verront de quel bois je me chauffe.

— Pourquoi ton amoureux ne m'a-t-il pas reconduit à l'orphelinat ?

— Pour faire la surprise à Sayaka.

— En tout cas il est fort, tu l'as bien choisi, s'émerveilla le petit.

— Il est tard, Ryôichi. Kaori a besoin de dormir. Elle a une course à gagner, lui rappela Ryô.

Le petit soupira dépité, mais au moment de se lever du lit…

— Dis, Kaori, je peux dormir avec toi ?

Ryô, entendant cela, en tomba à la renverse.

— Hé ! Mais ça ne se fait pas de demander ça ! s'exclama-t-il en se relevant.

Kaori regarda sn partenaire avec un petit air narquois et un grand sourire angélique.

— Bien sur, Ryôichi, répondit-elle.

— Hé ! C'est pas juste, grommela Ryô.

— Serais-tu jaloux, Monsieur Saeba ? questionna-t-elle avec malice.

— Tu n'as pas idée, marmonna-t-il la prenant au dépourvu.

Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à cette réponse.

— Non, mais qui pourrait dormir avec une furie pareille ? dit-il ensuite.

Une légère et petite massue alla le frapper à la tête et l'envoya au sol faisant rire Ryôichi de bon cœur.

— À la place de dire des bêtises tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher toi aussi, le réprimanda-t-elle en se couchant et lui tournant le dos pour cacher un sourire d'amusement.

Le petit pris place à ses côtés, elle le sentit venir se blottir contre tout contre elle. Malgré la légère douleur qu'elle ressentait par son appui, elle ne dit rien et le laissa prendre place.

Ruminant dans sa barbe, Ryô gagna son lit et se retrouva face à sa partenaire qui s'était vite endormie, apaisée par son retour et celui du petit.

…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 07 : La course – première partie

Le lendemain, tandis que l'heure de la course approchait, l'équipe des bénévoles, juges de la zone de tir, de l'arrivée et du contrôle du circuit, avait était plus ou moins relevé de leur poste. Ryô avait fait le nécessaire pour que les bénévoles présents n'aient pas touchés de pot de vin de la Salamandre venimeuse. Pour ce faire, il avait profité du repos de Kaori et de Ryôchi pour téléphoner à Saeko et lui demander où en était la mise en place de son service. Elle lui avait répondu que tout allait bien. Suite à son premier appel, elle avait elle-même demandé de l'aide à ses indics plus à même de se fondre dans la masse qu'elle-même. Deux d'entre eux avaient accepté dès lors qu'il s'agissait d'aider Kaori, la troisième personne avait entendu sa conversation à propos de la Salamandre venimeuse et s'était proposé d'emblée pour prouver son innocence face au crime qu'il avait finit par endosser sous la pression de son chef de clan.

Il s'agissait de Ken, du vieux Tommy et du jeune Goury. Ils étaient arrivés sur place dans la matinée et Saeko avait deviné de la mélancolie sur le visage de Goury. Il devait être originaire de la station, voilà pourquoi il voulait participer.

Sur la ligne de départ, le nombre de candidates attendues avait chuté à dix. Cinq d'entre elles avaient déclaré forfait à la dernière minute pour une raison X ou Y. Pour Ryô, la Salamandre venimeuse et Ikaku devaient être derrière ces défections.

— Kaori, je vous en prie, pensez à Ryôichi, se lamenta Sayaka.

— C'est pour lui que je vais me battre et gagner, dit-elle fermement en mettant ses lunettes en place avant de gagner la ligne de départ.

— Kaori, supplia-t-elle.

Ryô observa Sayaka et su qu'il devait lui parler au moment où celle-ci approchait un des juges d'arrivée.

— Sayaka ! l'interpella-t-il.

— Ryô ? dit-elle se tournant vers lui avec surprise.

— Ayez confiance, glissa-t-il espérant lui faire comprendre la situation.

Plus que ces mots, ce fut son regard qu'elle comprit. Ryôichi était libre et à l'abri des griffes d'Ikaku. Elle se fit violence pour ne pas sourire et acquiesça d'un signe de tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait saisie le message.

De son côté, Ikaku jubilait de sa proche victoire. Mais lorsqu'il vit arriver la championne de l'orphelinat sur la ligne de départ, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il s'empressa de donner ses ordres et fit signe à sa « représentante » d'aller s'installer pour le départ. Celle-ci obéit sans brocher.

C'était une géante à la carrure imposante plus masculine que féminine malgré sa longue chevelure et son visage qui ne laissait pas planer le doute… Quoique… Kaori l'observa, ressentant une sensation de danger en la regardant. Elle n'était pas ce qu'elle paraissait être. Kaori devina aisément que cette femme était un homme. Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps d'en avertir le juge que le départ fut donné.

Elle fut la première à pouvoir s'élancer, avec trente secondes d'avance sur sa poursuivante qui s'avéra être la dite géante. Trente nouvelles secondes s'égrenèrent avant chaque départ. De sorte que la dernière parti quatre minutes et trente secondes après Kaori. La course, rappelons le, était au final un contre la montre avec pénalité d'une minute pour chaque tir loupé.

Saeko profita du départ de Kaori pour se rapprocher de Ryô. Après tout, ce dernier lui avait demandé de ne pas se faire apercevoir par Kaori pour ne pas la déstabiliser.

— Tu crois qu'elle va y arriver ? demanda-t-elle.

— La cause qu'elle défend l'a boosté. Qui est sur le terrain ?

— Ken, le vieux Tommy qui est allé renforcé les juges au pas de tir suite à la défection de l'un d'entre eux, et le jeune Goury.

— Il est de confiance celui-ci ?

— Il a tout intérêt s'il veut échapper à la peine maximale. J'ai un doute quant à sa culpabilité dans une histoire de meurtre. Il m'a affirmé qu'ici, à Nozawa Onsen, il serait à même de m'indiquer le réel responsable.

— Je crois alors que j'ai ma petite idée sur ton responsable.

— Où veux-tu que je m'installe ? questionna-t-elle sans relever l'affirmation de Ryô.

— Renforcer l'équipe des juges d'arrivée. Je sens qu'ils sont réglos, mais qu'ils ont peur d'Ikaku.

— Ikaku ?

— Oui ! Le leader de la Salamandre venimeuse, affirma-t-il.

À son visage, il su que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle entendait le nom de ce gang.

— Surtout, fait en sorte que Kaori ne te découvre pas et n'interviens sous aucune mesure.

— Et si je vois que l'on veut lui tirer dessus ?

— Je ferais en sorte que cela n'arrive pas, mais c'est un risque à prendre, dit-il en serrant ses poings de rage à cette idée.

— Une chose est sure, ma dette envers toi aura considérablement diminué après cette affaire, affirma-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

— Peuh ! bouda-t-il.

— Et toi ? que vas-tu faire ?

— Surveiller la tête pensante de la Salamandre venimeuse et rester un moment auprès de Ryôichi, dit-il en désignant le petit garçon à ses côtés vêtu de façon à ce qu'il soit méconnaissable.

— Bonjour, dit-elle en se baissant. Ainsi c'est pour toi que Kaori se bat ?

— Moi et tous les autres, affirma-t-il avec fierté.

…

Le parcours ne paraissait pas difficile à Kaori pour l'avoir parcouru l'avant avant-veille. Elle avait l'impression de planer en ce début de course. Lorsqu'elle arriva sur le pas de tir, elle s'installa pour la première séance de tirs couchés. Le cœur palpitant, le souffle rapide…

'Je dois me calmer.' songea-t-elle en inspirant longuement et se préparant à tirer. ' _Pour les séances de tirs, ait confiance en toi et tout ira bien. Au pire, tu n'auras qu'à penser à moi'_ se remémora-t-elle soudain rougissante au souvenir du baisé sur le front qui avait suivi.

— Ryô, je ne suis pas certaine que cela soit une bonne idée, murmura-t-elle pour se reprendre.

Elle tira finalement et fit mouche.

'De justesse,' songea-t-elle sans se douter de la véracité de sa pensée.

Elle recommença, deux fois, trois fois… cinq fois. Elle venait de faire un carton plein mais savait aussi qu'elle avait perdu du temps. Sa concurrente à sa gauche, la géante, en était déjà à son troisième tir lorsqu'elle repartit.

'Je dois reprendre de l'avance sur la piste !' songea-t-elle sans se retourner.

Sur la ligne d'arrivée et dans la foule, la séance de tir retransmis sur grand écran n'avait échappé à personnes.

' Kaori, chapeau bas pour cette première séance. Hideyuki serait fier de toi,' pensa Saeko les yeux papillonnants d'incrédulité. Était-ce vraiment Kaori qui venait de tirer ainsi ?

— Elle est douée ! fit remarquer un des deux bénévoles présents.

— Ce n'est que le premier tour, nota Saeko.

— Ikaku ne va pas apprécier qu'elle ne se plie pas à ses exigences, frémit le second juge.

'Ikaku ? Rien que son nom suffit à les effrayer' remarqua Saeko silencieusement.

— N'empêche que si elle va jusqu'au bout, nous serons débarrassé de ce type et de son gang, fit remarquer le premier.

— Tu rêves, lança le second.

— Atchoum, éternua Saeko pour leur rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls et que cette discussion n'avait pas lieu d'être, même si elle était intéressante.

— Comment s'en sort Takeshi ? demanda le plus pessimiste.

— Takeshi ? questionna Saeko interloqué.

— Oui, la géante d'Ikaku. Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as pas reconnu.

— Je n'étais pas certaine que cela soit lui, dit-elle avec dépit. Il a quinze secondes de retard… Je croyais que les hommes n'avaient pas le droit de concourir ? tenta-t-elle.

— Dis cela à Ikaku. Les règlements et les lois n'ont pas cours avec lui, persifla le rêveur.

Les minutes s'égrenèrent, Kaori et Takeshi étaient à touche-touche pour la seconde séance de tir.

Takeshi, plus rapide, aligna 4 tirs d'affilés mais manqua son dernier tir, gagnant alors une minute de pénalité. Râlant, il se remit en course pour prendre de l'avance. Concentrée sur ses tirs, Kaori ne remarqua pas son départ. De nouveau elle fit un carton plein avant de reprendre sa course.

— Il a une sérieuse avance en terme de distance, remarqua Saeko.

— Elle ne pourra pas le rattraper nota le pessimiste en soupirant.

— Il n'a que cinquante secondes d'avance et avec son tir manqué, cela lui fait dix secondes de retard, rappela Saeko.

— Et au vue de la façon dont Mademoiselle Makimura skie, elle va reprendre de l'avance. Elle a envie de gagner, cela se ressent dans ses mouvements, dit le rêveur d'une voix enjoué.

— Que veux-tu dire ? demanda son collègue.

— Que l'avance de Takeshi s'estompe rapidement. Il faudrait vraiment qu'elle ait une grosse tuile pour perdre. 'Désolée Kaori !' songea Saeko culpabilisant d'une telle idée.

— Tu sais bien que c'est prévu au programme, maugréa le pessimiste.

Au même moment, à l'écran, Saeko la vit faire un saut périlleux pour éviter un obstacle qui venait d'apparaître au milieu de la piste.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 08 : La course – deuxième partie

— Les réjouissances ont commencé, maugréa-t-elle.

— Elle est tenace la bougresse, lança le pessimiste admiratif.

— Tu crois que je rêve toujours ? demanda le premier.

— Je ne sais plus trop… Je crois… Je crois que j'ai envie de la voir gagner pour faire les pieds à Ikaku, répondit-il finalement en faisant sourire Saeko.

Les deux bénévoles se mirent à l'encourager derrière leurs écrans de contrôle.

— Tu es bien partie, Kaori, je suis fier de toi, murmura Ryô.

— Elle est vraiment douée ton amoureuse, souligna Ryôichi.

—Viens, nous allons voir Sayaka, sourit Ryô.

Il venait de voir le chef du gang devenir vert de rage alors qu'un de ses subordonnés venait de lui glisser deux mots. Il devenait impératif que Ryôichi retrouve ses amis. Ryô trouva Sayaka rapidement, elle était à proximité de l'arrivée et ne perdait pas une miette de la course.

— Sayaka ! l'interpella-t-il

— Monsieur Saeba… Ryôichi tu es là, dit-elle en s'agenouillant pour mieux le serrer dans ses bras.

— Kaori va gagner, vous allez voir, affirma-t-il avec assurance.

— Mais elle perd du temps à éviter les obstacles, argumenta Sayaka.

— Ne t'inquiètes pas pour cela, je vais aller m'en occuper et le prochain tour pourra se faire plus aisément, affirma Ryô avant de repartir, laissant le petit avec elle.

Lors de la troisième séance de tir, Takeshi fit de nouveau un tir manqué. Il avait maintenant deux minutes de retard à rattraper et sa rivale était déjà en place. Malgré sa sérénité apparente, il pouvait ressentir sa tension. Il se hâta de finir sa session de tir, pensant bêtement que le juge fermerai les yeux sur ses autres tirs manqué les cas échéant. C'était sans compter sur le fait qu'il ignorait que le juge bénévole auquel il pensait alors avait était remplacé au pied levé par le vieux Tommy, un parfait étranger à la station et à ses ennuis.

Ce dernier était en admiration devant Kaori.

'Qui aurait pu penser qu'elle était si douée ?' pensa-t-il.

Elle gagnait en confiance, et ses tirs se faisaient plus rapides et lorsque Takeshi repartit, elle n'avait plus qu'un tir à faire. Tir qu'elle exécuta avec brio. Rapidement debout en dépit des douleurs qu'elle éprouvait à cause des hématomes, elle se remit en piste et rattrapa rapidement la géante.

Plus svelte et habile, elle le dépassa sans problème dans la montée plus rapide sur skis malgré son poids léger, elle prit de la vitesse dans la descente qui suivit et cette fois elle ne fut pas gêné par des obstacles X ou Y. Nul doute que son partenaire était venu faire le ménage.

Ryô s'était faufilé vers la zone de tir assez difficilement. La neige était assez épaisse par endroit et l'avait obligé à ralentir ses pas pour éviter de trop s'enfoncer. Intuitivement, il savait que tout allait se jouer pendant la dernière session de tir. Bien qu'impressionné par les excellents résultats de sa partenaire, il restait à l'affût. Ikaku n'allait pas la laisser continuer ainsi. Il en était certain.

La bataille faisait rage entre Kaori et Takeshi qui n'avait rien lâché. Il devait gagner s'il tenait à sa vie. Il avait beau essayé de la doubler, elle ne se laissait pas faire. Il tenta même de la déséquilibrer en lui donnant des coups de bâtons dans les jambes… Ce fut inutile.

Ils arrivèrent de nouveau au pas de tir, tout allait se jouer là. Ils étaient de nouveau au coude à coude.

Kaori sentait son cœur battre la chamade et devina que son adversaire était dans le même état, ou presque si l'on faisait abstraction des hématomes. Elle tira une fois, deux fois… Les tirs s'enchaînèrent lorsqu'ils furent rejoints par deux autres candidates. Takeshi était toutefois plus rapide et repartit le premier. De nouveau il ne restait à Kaori qu'un tir à effectuer pour pouvoir repartir dans ses pas.

Ryô ressentit alors une forte animosité autour de lui. Bloqué dans la masse, il lui fallut un peu de temps pour pouvoir se dégager et se rapprocher davantage. Il localisa le danger rapidement une fois qu'il fut libre de ses mouvements. Ikaku en personne était grimpé dans un arbre, fusil à lunette en main, et se trouvait déjà en position de tir.

'Trop tard,' pesta intérieurement Ryô en sortant son arme et le visant à son tour.

Trois tirs retentirent en même temps, Kaori n'entendit que le sien et grimaça soudainement, taisant une douleur fulgurante dans le mollet droit.

'Les pendards' songea-t-elle la jambe tremblotante et remettant son fusil en place pour repartir.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de regarder son mollet pour savoir qu'elle venait de se faire tirer dessus.

Devant l'écran, les juges d'arrivées avaient bien remarqué sa grimace de douleur.

' L'ordure' pensa Saeko en serrant ses poings. 'Ryô, que fais-tu donc ?'

Sur le pas de tir, le vieux Tommy crut d'abord qu'elle avait manqué son dernier tir, mais non. C'était un 20 sur 20 pour Kaori. Tant bien que mal, elle se remit en course. Il lui restait une boucle à parcourir et il fallait tenir malgré la douleur qu'elle éprouvait alors.

Ikaku était tombé de son perchoir avec fracas et s'était relevé rapidement en riant sadiquement. Certes son arme était totalement hors service, mais il avait touché la championne de l'orphelinat, il en était certain. La course était finie pour elle, elle serait incapable de la continuer avec cette blessure.

Le service des secours et Ryô se précipitèrent à ses côtés. Les premiers pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'était pas fait mal, le second pour finir de lui faire la peau…

Le vieux Tommy, qui avait observé le départ bringuebalant de Kaori remarqua finalement du sang sur la neige sur le pas de tir qu'elle venait de quitter. Il comprit alors le pourquoi de sa grimace et demanda à se faire relever. Il devait aller avertir les juges d'arrivées de l'irrégularité de la situation.

— Restez-ici, Monsieur, je m'en charge, intervint un autre bénévole qui venait lui aussi de réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Cette personne a bien du courage pour continuer malgré cela, souligna-t-il.

Le vieux Tommy acquiesça silencieusement et regarda partir ce jeune homme dont le visage était marqué par de nombreuses cicatrices.

'Les enfants ont bien choisi leur représentante mais… C'est pourtant aux habitants de la station de résoudre leur problème, et non à des étrangers. Quand comprendront-ils qu'ils doivent s'unir pour affronter la Salamandre venimeuse ? Ikaku est vraiment allé trop loin' songea l'homme en filant avec une motoneige.

En chemin, il remarqua du grabuge et s'en approcha. À l'écran, on voyait Kaori peiner à garder son rythme et à rester debout. Elle ralentissait, elle souffrait, et derrière elle apparaissait une traînée rouge de plus en plus marquée que les commentateurs se gardèrent de commenter.

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta près de la foule, l'homme de la motoneige remarqua en premier lieu le fusil à terre et Ikaku. Il n'eut pas besoin d'explications pour comprendre.

— Laissez cet étranger embarquer Ikaku. Il a assez fait de mal ainsi ! La jeune femme en passe de devenir championne vient d'être victime d'un tir. Et je n'ai aucun doute quant à l'identité du tireur.

— Comment va-t-elle ? questionna Ryô sans se retourner ni relâcher son étreinte sur le col du responsable.

— Je ne sais pas à quel point elle est blessée… Je sais qu'elle continue malgré tout à se battre pour remporter la victoire.

Ikaku cacha un rictus de colère. Soudain une exclamation de colère résonna suivit de huées, de sifflements mécontents. La représentante d'Ikaku venait de franchir la ligne d'arrivée.

Sur le circuit, Kaori venait de se faire dépasser par une première concurrente qui s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin.

— Mais pourquoi s'arrête-t-elle ? s'exclama le commentateur coupant les huées à l'arrivée. Tout le monde riva alors ses yeux sur l'écran géant.

Une autre concurrente, arrivant aux côtés de Kaori, la rattrapa in extremis tandis qu'elle vacillait.

— Accrochez-vous, murmura-t-elle.

Lorsqu'elles passèrent à proximité de la concurrente à l'arrêt, celle-ci se positionna de l'autre côté de Kaori et la soutint à son tour.

— Merci, murmura-t-elle peinant à rester consciente tant la douleur et la fatigue la submergées.

En dépit de cela, elle eut la sensation de connaître la seconde personne qui lui était venue en aide. L'aura qu'elle dégageait lui était familière.

— C'est du jamais vu, lança le commentateur tandis que les trois jeunes femmes arrivèrent dans la dernière ligne droite.

Derrière elles les autres concurrentes arrivèrent à leur tour. Sans qu'elles n'échangent de paroles, elles ralentirent toutes afin de laisser suffisamment d'avance. Elles en avaient plus qu'assez de la tyrannie de la Salamandre venimeuse, et si cette personne pouvait la vaincre ainsi, il fallait l'aider, même si cela impliqué de rester à la traîne.

Les derniers mètres furent les plus pénibles pour Kaori. Les deux jeunes femmes à ses côtés firent en sorte que leurs skis soient en retrait lorsqu'elles franchirent la ligne d'arrivée de sorte que Kaori puisse garder un peu d'avance sur elles-mêmes.

À bout, Kaori se laissa choir à terre, sa jambe macula la neige d'un rouge vermeille. Sa respiration était difficile. Les deux jeunes femmes stoppèrent leur course quelques mètres plus loin pour ne pas encombrer l'arrivée. La géante jubilait elle avait 2 minutes et un centième d'avance sur Kaori et en ôtant les pénalités, elle gagnait d'un centième.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 09 : Résultats, révélations et retrouvailles

Sayaka et les enfants avaient le cœur lourd en apercevant les résultats mais s'approchèrent de leur championne au plus près qu'ils le purent. Sayaka nota de suite sa blessure. Le jeu venait d'être truqué.

— Kaori ! s'exclama Sayaka horrifiée.

Dans le même temps, devant les écrans proche de l'arrivée, les juges finaux faisaient grise mine. La représentante de la Salamandre venimeuse gagnait pour un centième.

— Vous n'avez qu'à révélez qu'il y a eu tricherie. Après tout la course n'est ouverte qu'aux femmes, soutint Saeko.

— Et risquer de perdre sa vie face à la colère d'Ikaku ? s'exclama un des deux.

— De toute façon l'ambiance dans la station va devenir invivable alors foutu pour foutu… dit le rêveur.

— Faites-moi confiance, aujourd'hui vous assisterez à la chute de cette vermine, affirma Saeko en leur faisant un clin d'œil avant de sortir de la tente.

Là, elle entendit l'exclamation de Sayaka.

— Je m'en charge, allez prévenir les secours, lui glissa-t-elle en passant à ses côtés.

Dans leur coin, les deux jeunes femmes à avoir aidé Kaori avaient récupéré leur souffle. L'une d'elle aurait souhaité aller voir Kaori pour lui porter les premiers soins, mais elle ne voulait pas se faire démasquer. Lorsqu'elle aperçue Saeko, elle retrouve le sourire malgré son inquiétude pour son amie.

— Madame, est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda Saeko en se penchant à ses côtés et l'aidant à s'asseoir contre une clôture. Elle la trouva pâle.

— J'ai… J'ai perdu, c'est bien cela ? demanda-t-elle sans réaliser l'identité de la personne à laquelle elle parlait. Il faut dire qu'elle était si fatiguée que sa vision en était devenue floue.

— Non, Kaori, tu as gagné haut la main. Toutes mes félicitations, tu as fait un 20 sur 20. Hideyuki aurait été fier de toi, dit Saeko avec amusement et mélancolie.

Surprise par l'emploi de son prénom, par la mention de son frère, Kaori regarda plus précisément la personne à ses côtés qui comprimait maintenant sa blessure.

— Sae… Saeko ? s'étonna-t-elle en un rictus de douleur. Depuis combien de temps es-tu ici ?

— Je suis arrivée bien avant la course. Tu te défends plutôt bien pour une amatrice. Ta blessure ne semble pas trop importante, tu devrais vite t'en remettre.

— C'est la chance du débutant, je n'ai jamais participé à une course de biathlon mais la cause que je défendais m'a donné des ailes.

— Je n'en doute pas. C'est une noble cause en vérité, Kaori. Tu as beaucoup de cœur, dit-elle la faisant rougir

Le bruit d'une motoneige mit fin à la conversation et lorsque Kaori aperçut Ryô, un sourire illumina son visage. Sa joie n'échappa pas à Saeko qui se tourna pour observer les nouveaux arrivants.

— Alors qui a gagné ? demanda Ikaku avec un sourire diabolique malgré ses mains liées dans le dos.

Les juges bénévoles de l'arrivée s'échangèrent un regard entendu. La femme qui était resté avec eux leur inspirait confiance. Ils regardèrent brièvement la concurrente à terre et devinèrent sa souffrance qu'elle taisait courageusement alors que deux urgentistes s'installèrent à ses côtés.

— Mademoiselle Kaori Makimura remporte la course, affirma le rêveur mal à l'aise malgré tout.

— De quoi ? s'offusqua Ikaku en se levant de la motoneige vivement. Ma championne a remonté son retard.

— Nous savons très bien que votre championne n'est autre que Takeshi, argumenta le second juge d'arrivée. Et les hommes n'ont pas le droit de concourir.

— Ma championne n'est pas un homme, dit Ikaku rouge de colère.

— Ah oui ? questionna Saeko en se relevant. Vérifions cela ! affirma-t-elle ensuite en sortant deux couteaux.

Sans laisser le temps à quiconque de bouger ou de s'interposer, elle découpa les vêtements de la géante qui se retrouva soudainement en caleçon sur lequel apparaissait des salamandres. À moitié nu, cela ne faisait plus aucun doute… Son poitrail fort pileux était exempt de seins féminins. Des murmures de stupeur s'élevèrent dans la foule.

— Et tant que nous sommes dans les surprises, je vous arrête pour tentative de meurtres, violence conjugal, destruction de biens, recel de biens volés, contrefaçons, corruption, kidnapping, et j'en passe. Bien évidemment la majorité de vos complices se trouve déjà derrière les barreaux, rajouta Saeko en s'approchant d'Ikaku en sortant plaque et menottes, et souriant.

Ikaku était blême et en tomba à la renverse tandis que des cris d'allégresse retentirent alentour.

— J'ai gagné, fit Kaori incrédule dont le mollet venait d'être bandé par les secours.

— Nous devons vous emmener, lui dit un des urgentistes avec un large sourire.

— Inspectrice Nogami, intervint le jeune Goury le souffle court.

— Qu'y a-t-il ? interrogea-t-elle.

— Et si je rajoutais que Monsieur Ikaku est l'homme à la place de qui j'ai endossé lé meurtre, affirma-t-il en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

— Vous apparteniez à la Salamandre venimeuse ?

— Une grosse erreur de jeunesse, soupira-t-il en se frottant la tête d'un air penaud.

— Traître, grommela Ikaku confirmant ainsi les paroles de l'indic.

— En ce cas nous envisagerons le cas une fois à Tokyo, sourit-elle.

— Merci… Merci de m'avoir fait confiance, dit Goury en s'inclinant.

Les urgentistes eurent bien du mal à joindre le véhicule avec leur patiente tant la foule l'acclamait et voulait l'approcher.

— Ryô, tu ferais mieux d'aller leur donner un coup de main. De plus, je suis certaine que Kaori serait ravie de te revoir, dit Saeko en voyant les secours peiner à bouger.

— Tu ne restes pas ?

— Non, j'au du beau monde à escorter jusqu'à Tokyo et un long rapport m'attends pour expliquer comment j'ai bien pu remonter jusqu'au chef de la Salamandre venimeuse. Si tu vois Ken et le vieux Tommy, dis leur qu'un véhicule viendra les récupérer demain. Qu'ils profitent de leur temps libre jusque là. Et s'ils souhaitent rentrer plus tôt, qu'ils n'oublient pas de demander une facture s'ils veulent se faire rembourser les frais de déplacement. D'autre part, Toshio Wakanabe a quitté le service des grands brûlés il y a un mois maintenant.

— Où est-il passé ? questionna Ryô.

— C'est moi-même, intervint l'homme qui avait rejoint Ryô en motoneige.

Saeko en profita pour s'éclipser, évitant ainsi que Ryô ne lui saute dessus pour la retenir.

— J'ai subi des greffes de peau et une reconstitution partielle de la face. Je suis désolé si je vous effraie.

— Vous ne m'effrayez pas… Sayaka ? interrogea Ryô.

— Je ne lui ai rien dit jusqu'à présent, je ne voulais pas lui faire peur avec ce visage.

Cette dernière, dans la foule derrière Ryô avait tout entendu.

— To… Toshio, souffla-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Ryô s'écarta de sorte que les deux fiancés se retrouvèrent face à face.

— Ne lui fermait pas votre cœur, murmura-t-il ensuite à Toshio avant d'aller aider les urgentistes à se frayer un passage.

Il tira un coup de feu en l'air, plombant un peu l'ambiance festive, et tout le monde recula d'un pas.

— Ryô ? Étais-tu obligé de tirer ? questionna Kaori en s'ôtant ses mains de ses oreilles.

— Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, laissez-passer les secours je vous prie, dit-il avec gravité après avoir béatement sourit à sa partenaire.

— Vous… Vous pourrez la féliciter dès ce soir au dîner de gala qui se tiendra dans la grande salle, rajouta un des urgentistes quelque peu surpris par le coup de feu.

— Un dîner ? Ce n'était pas prévu, s'étonna Kaori un peu plus vivace.

— Il y a toujours un gala le soir de la compétition, expliqua le second urgentiste tandis qu'une haie d'honneur se forma jusqu'à l'ambulance.

Ce fut sous les applaudissements que les secours emmenèrent Kaori à l'ambulance, escorté par Ryô.

Un peu plus loin, deux concurrentes s'approchèrent de Toshio et Sayaka tendrement enlacés.

— Mademoiselle Sayaka ? fit l'une d'entre elles rompant le charme.

Cette voix, Sayaka connaissait cette voix. Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de son fiancé et se tourna vers la jeune femme qui venait de l'appeler. Á leur tenue, elle reconnut les personnes qui étaient venues en aide à Kaori.

— Merci d'avoir aidé ma représentante, mais pourquoi l'avoir fait et oser défier Ikaku ?

— Je devais me rattraper. Je vous ai lâchement abandonné, expliqua la jeune femme à se droite en retirant son casque.

— Megumi, s'écria Ryôichi en se jetant dans ses bras fou de joie.

— Quant à moi, Kaori est une amie, souligna l'autre jeune femme. J'ai participé à cette course à son incognito… Je m'appelle Kasumi, se présenta-t-elle en retirant ses lunettes de soleil qui lui masquait le visage. Il s'avère que Megumi est une amie d'enfance. Il y a quelques jours, elle m'a téléphoné pour m'expliquer son problème. À la base, je pensais vous représenter moi-même, mais quand j'ai réalisé que City hunter était impliqué, j'ai su que c'était inutile. Toutefois, par esprit de compétition, j'ai tout de même participé à la course. Ceci-dit, je ne voudrais pas embêter mon amie ce soir au gala. Je vais retourner à Tokyo ni vu ni connu. Ne lui dites pas que j'étais présente, je lui préparerai une surprise à ma façon pour son retour.

— Vous les avez appelé City Hunter, souligna Sayaka. Vous connaissez cette facette ?

— Oui, ils m'ont aidé par le passé.

— Vous aussi ? s'étonna Sayaka faisant ainsi comprendre à Kasumi qu'elle était, elle aussi, une vieille connaissance.

Kasumi sourit simplement.

— Bon après-midi, dit-elle avant de s'éclipser.

…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : Festivités et douceur

Le soir arriva finalement, le village était en fête. Ikaku et sa bande avait finalement finit par se faire arrêter. Le règne de la Salamandre venimeuse s'achevait enfin. Malgré le froid hivernal, les rues étaient emplies de la population en liesse.

Dans la grande salle, les honneurs étaient faits à la gagnante qui pour l'heure était assise, une paire de béquille à ses côtés. Le tir d'Ikaku n'avait pas fait trop de dégâts, seul le muscle avait été touché évitant ainsi à Kaori une chirurgie plus importante et lui permettant aussi de quitter l'hôpital au plus tôt. Toutefois, il était certain qu'une rééducation serait nécessaire et la cicatrisation pourrait être surveillée par son médecin habituel.

Une autre surprise de taille, pour les habitants, fut annoncée durant le gala. L'ancien directeur de l'orphelinat avait fait parvenir son testament à un ami de longue date et faisait de sa petite-fille, Sayaka Ryûjin, l'héritière officielle de sa fortune et de l'orphelinat. Le document que Toshio avait trouvé était un duplicata qu'il avait pris soin de confier à cette même personne, sans se douter un instant qu'il faisait parti du cercle d'amis de feu le directeur.

Ce vieil ami s'était chargé de toutes les formalités administratives bien loin de Nozawa Onsen, sans se douter que son propre sang menaçait la vie même de la station. Tant courroucé par le vrai visage de son fils, il décida tout bonnement de le déshériter et fit de Sayaka sa propre héritière pour son courage, sa droiture et son honneur face à l'adversité.

Les problèmes financiers de l'établissement étaient dès lors bel et bien finis car l'homme en question, père d'Ikaku, possédait tous les établissements thermaux de la station.

Durant la soirée, Kaori fut abordée par une jeune femme sur laquelle, assez curieusement, Ryô ne sauta pas en la voyant.

— Vous vous êtes bien accrochée, fit remarquer la jeune femme tentant de lui faire comprendre un sous-entendu.

Et cela ne manqua pas.

— Vous êtes la personne à m'avoir soutenue durant la course alors que j'allais tomber.

— En effet. Je m'appelle Megumi.

— Megumi ? C'est bien vous qui à l'origine devait représenter l'orphelinat, fit remarquer Ryô.

— C'est bien cela. Je suis désolée que vous ayez eu à subit tous ces tracas suite à ma défection.

— Ne vous inquiétez donc pas, sourit Kaori.

— Ils vous ont menacé de mort ? questionna Ryô abruptement.

— Oui… Mais il n'y aurait eu que moi, peu importait. Les enfants ont faits parties de sa menace.

— Savez-vous qui est la seconde concurrente à avoir aidé ma fiancé, sa silhouette me semble familière et j'aurai souhaité la remercier.

Megumi rougit, mal à l'aise.

— Je… Je l'ignore, bégaya-t-elle. Ainsi vous êtes fiancé ? questionna-t-elle tentant de changer de sujet.

Avant qu'ils ne puissent répondre Ryôichi arriva et attrapa la main de Megumi.

— Tu viens danser ? demanda-t-il en tentant de l'entraîner vers la piste de danse.

— J'arrive, Ryôichi, répondit-elle avec amusement tandis qu'un slow débutait.

— Mademoiselle Makimura, me feriez-vous l'honneur de cette danse ? demanda Ryô en se penchant vers elle et lui tendant la main.

— Ma jambe, gros malin, rétorqua Kaori en soupirant.

— Si ce n'est que ça, dit-il espiègle avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

— Kyaaa ! Mais, Ryô, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? questionna-t-elle surprise.

— Agrippe-toi à mon cou, murmura-t-il avant d'entamer un slow en la portant ainsi dans les bras.

Agréablement surprise par son partenaire, Kaori se détendit et se blottit davantage contre lui.

— Tu as étais formidable, Kaori. Je suis fier de toi, Mon Sugar Boy, lui murmura-t-il tandis qu'il la sentit se détendre.

Dans un coin de la salle les enfants les observaient.

— Et après ils vont nous dire qu'ils ne sont pas amoureux, râla une petite fille.

— Peut-être qu'ils ne veulent pas que tout le monde le sache, suggéra un petit garçon.

— Ce sont des grands timides, oui, affirma l'adolescente. Faut vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas voir ce qu'il y a entre eux.

— Dis, Yoko, tu crois qu'ils vont s'embrasser ?

— Non, soupira-t-elle. Pas aujourd'hui…

— Ryô, je suis fatiguée. J'aimerai retourner à l'hôtel.

— Tu me fais des avances, Partenaire ? ironisa-t-il.

— Dis-donc, Monsieur, n'en profite pas pour dire des âneries. Le coup de massue tombera d'une manière ou d'une autre, dit-elle à moitié sérieuse, à moitié espiègle.

— Comment vas ton dos ?

— Les médecins…Pardon, l'infirmier des urgences est le seul à s'en être préoccupé. J'ai eu droit à un léger massage.

— L'infirmier ? Tu es certaine que ce n'était pas une infirmière ?

— Dis, je sais reconnaître un homme lorsque j'en vois un. Ce déguisement n'était pas terrible.

— Tu savais que ton adversaire principal était un homme ? questionna Ryô.

— Je m'en suis aperçue juste avant le départ, mais je n'ai pas eut le temps d'en avertir les juges. Après, je ne voulais pas le laisser gagner même si je me doutais un peu qu'il serait éliminer, expliqua-t-elle tandis que son partenaire la reposait sur la chaise alors que le slow se terminait.

— Ryô ?

— Oui ?

— Merci d'avoir cru en moi, sourit-elle.

Ryô lui rendit son sourire et l'aida à enfiler sa veste. Puis ils allèrent saluer Sayaka, lui promettant un dernier passage à l'orphelinat avant de quitter la station. Ils voulurent quitter la soirée discrètement, mais avec Ryôichi et les enfants, ce fut raté. Ils entonnèrent un ban qui fut repris par toute la foule et ce fut sous une haie d'honneur et de nouveaux de nombreux applaudissements qu'ils quittèrent la grande salle.

Au dehors, ils furent rejoints par une jeune femme essoufflée.

— Mademoiselle, l'interpella-t-elle.

— Mit… Mitsuko ? C'est bien ça ? sourit Kaori.

— Qui vous l'a dit ? s'étonna la jeune femme rouge écarlate.

— Sayaka.

À ce nom, Mitsuko retrouva le sourire.

— Vous ne vous en rendez pas compte, mais tout le village vous est redevable. À vous et à votre ami, dit-elle en désignant Ryô.

— Je n'y suis pour rien, dit-il en sifflotant.

— Ne mentez pas, ou mentez si vous le souhaitez, je sais ce qu'il en est réellement, Monsieur Saeba. À propos, et si le cœur vous en dit, sachez qu'un des bains thermaux de la station peut-être réservé pour les couples. N'hésitez pas à venir me contacter à l'office de tourisme, je vous réserverai la place, dit-elle avant de repartir de son côté les laissant tous deux rouge cramoisi.

Plus rapide à se remettre de la situation, Kaori continua son chemin avançant tant bien que mal mécaniquement avec ses béquilles. Ryô soupira et la rattrapa rapidement.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel, ils furent accueillis par une pluie d'applaudissement.

— C'est pour toi, Kaori, lui glissa Ryô discrètement.

— C'est trop, murmura-t-elle au bord des larmes.

Ils avancèrent lentement et furent stoppés par le directeur de l'hôtel.

— Madame, Monsieur, avec tous nos remerciements, dit-il en leur tendant une bouteille de champagne fraîche et un énorme bouquet.

— Merci, dirent-ils à l'unisson et s'inclinant.

— Ryô, tu veux bien ?

— Je m'en charge, rétorqua-t-il en récupérant les cadeaux.

Et ce fut toujours sous les applaudissements qu'ils gagnèrent l'ascenseur pour rejoindre leur chambre.

Une fois au calme…

— Que dirais-tu d'un petit massage ? questionna Ryô en posant le bouquet sur une table et rangeant la bouteille de champagne dans le petit réfrigérateur près des lits.

— Je n'ai rien contre, dit-elle en prenant place sur son lit et lâchant enfin sa paire de béquilles.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le dos, épuisée, veillant à ne pas prendre appui sur sa jambe blessée.

— Les médecins t'ont-ils donné des consignes particulières pour dormir ?

— Si possible surélevée la jambe,

— Cela sera plus facile lorsque nous serons rentrés, souligna Ryô.

— Sinon, dormir à plat ventre. Pour cette nuit, c'est ce que j'essaierai de faire.

— Kaori, rappelle moi dans combien de temps notre séjour se termine-t-il ?

— Si je ne me trompe pas, après demain, soupira-t-elle.

— Nous ne sommes pas à un jour près. Si tu t'en sens capable, nous rentrerons demain après-midi. Ainsi, nous serons bien arrivés pour le début de soirée.

— J'aurai encore pu skier, j'aurai désapprouvé ton choix, sourit-elle.

— Oui, mais c'est un cas de force majeur, tu dois bien le reconnaître, rappela Ryô en retirant sa veste et la posant sur le dossier d'une chaise avant de s'approcher. Kaori ? fit-il soudain légèrement mal à l'aise.

— Qu'y a-t-il ? questionna-t-elle surprise.

— Si tu veux un massage un tant soit peu correct, j'aurais besoin que tu retires ta robe.

Elle rougit soudainement au commentaire et baissa la tête avec nervosité tout en se redressant un peu pour mieux se retrouver assise dans le lit.

— Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais jamais vu ton dos nu auparavant, rappela-t-il en lui faisant retrouver un petit sérieux.

Et à bien y réfléchir, il avait même eut l'occasion, involontaire, de voir plus.

— Tu n'as commencé à la déboutonner, je m'occuperai du reste. Je vais aller chercher l'onguent en attendant.

— Merci, Ryô, rétorqua-t-elle appréciant sa discrétion.

Lorsqu'il revint, Kaori s'était allongée sur le ventre. Elle avait intégralement retiré son vêtement, gardant néanmoins ses sous-vêtements et avait recouvert ses jambes avec le drap jusqu'au bas du dos.

Lentement, il prit place à ses côtés et observa les hématomes. Ils avaient déjà bien diminués par rapport à la veille, mais ce n'était pas encore ça.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle soudainement lorsqu'il dégrafa le soutien gorge.

— Je retire le dernier obstacle afin que le massage soit le plus réussi possible, expliqua-t-il presque sensuellement en lui murmurant la réponse à l'oreille.

— Merci, bredouilla-t-elle.

Sous ses doigts, Ryô sentit sa partenaire se détendre après quelques minutes, et au vue de sa respiration de plus en plus sereine, il su qu'elle s'était endormie.

— Je suis vraiment désolé, Kaori. J'aurais été plus rapide, tu n'aurais pas été blessé.

— Pas ta faute, murmura-t-elle.

Surpris, il arrêta son massage et l'observa. Elle dormait toujours. Il se leva alors et alla ranger l'onguent avant de venir s'installer à ses côtés en tout bien tout honneur. Cette journée avait joué avec ses sentiments, il éprouvait le besoin d'être auprès d'elle simplement.

…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : Le moment des au-revoirs

Les doux rayons de soleil sur don dos éveillèrent Kaori. Elle reprit doucettement conscience de son environnement. Elle se trouvait dans son lit de la chambre d'hôtel. Jusque là rien d'anormal. Elle éprouvait une douleur au mollet logique, elle s'était faite tirer dessus la veille durant l'épreuve de biathlon amateur. Et son partenaire, dont le bras la tenait par les épaules, ronflait à sa gauche. Cela commençait à devenir une agréable habitude et elle n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre.

Elle se tourna un peu plus vers lui, souriante, et lui remit une mèche de cheveux en place, caressant son front dans un même mouvement. Ce qui eut pour effet de le réveiller.

— Bien dormi ? questionna-t-elle avec un air angélique.

— Comme un bébé, et toi ? demanda-t-il en s'installant face à elle, sa tête reposant sur sa main gauche et jouant avec la chevelure de sa partenaire.

— Bien. Merci pour ton massage. Dis voir.

— Oui ? dit-il sans la quitter des yeux.

— En te levant, pourrais-tu me passer au moins mon haut de pyjama, s'il te plait ?

En entendant cela, le regard de Ryô se mit à suivre ses courbes tandis que sa main s'arrêta de jouer avec ses cheveux. Effectivement sa partenaire était peu habillée.

— Ryô ? l'appela-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait menaçante mais qui n'y parvenait pas.

Toutefois, ce dernier remonta son regard rapidement. Son sourire pervers et béat parlait pour lui, il appréciait la vue. Son expression se fit soudain plus sérieuse tandis qu'il se mit à lui caresser le visage.

— Ryô ? interrogea-t-elle surprise par son geste et sentant son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine.

Il posa son index sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire et la fit rougir par la même occasion. Puis, il se pencha vers elle déposa un tendre et bref baisé sur ses lèvres avant de se lever. Très légèrement confuse par ce moment magique, et rougissante, elle porta une main à ses lèvres tremblantes. Ryô venait de l'embrasser.

Elle n'avait rien contre ce genre de tendresse de la part de son partenaire, mais elle n'en avait pas l'habitude. Leur relation semblait finalement bouger et elle en éprouvait une grande joie. Lentement, elle se retourna dans le lit pour s'asseoir et mieux pouvoir l'observer. Elle veilla à ne pas s'appuyer sur sa blessure et remonta le drap un peu plus sur sa poitrine.

— Attention à ta jambe, lui fit remarquer Ryô en lui tendant une chemise.

— Mais, ce n'est pas mon haut de pyjama, fit-elle remarquer.

— Je n'arrive pas à le trouver, et comme le service d'étages ne devrait pas tarder…

— Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'en fais pas et merci, dit-elle en récupérant le vêtement.

Elle enfila la chemise trois fois trop grande de son partenaire tandis que ce dernier s'était tourné pour lui laisser l'intimité dont elle avait besoin.

— Avant, ou après, le petit déjeuner, pourras-tu me changer le pansement ? J'ai de quoi faire dans la trousse à pharmacie rangée dans la salle de bain.

— Bien, Madame. Mais je crois que cela sera pour après, dit-il juste avant que l'on ne toque à la porte.

— Service d'étages !

'Ils sont rapides, je ne les ai pas encore contacté.' songea-t-il.

Ryô alla ouvrir et le valet de chambre fit entrer un plateau roulant recouvert de quoi rester caler une bonne partie de la journée.

— Prenez ce qu'il vous conviendra, c'est la maison qui offre. D'autre part, vous trouverez aussi le journal du jour ainsi qu'un message, expliqua-t-il devant leurs regards éberlués.

Réalisant que la jeune femme n'était que peu vêtue, il se dépêcha d'abandonner le plateau roulant à proximité de la table.

— Un message ? percuta Kaori.

— Oui, répondit-il simplement sans la regarder avant de se diriger au plus vite vers la sortie.

— Attendez ! s'exclama Kaori le stoppant net.

— Vous oubliez votre pourboire, rajouta Ryô.

— Aujourd'hui le service est offert, c'est la moindre chose que je puisse faire, dit-il sans pour autant se retourner avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Ryô se tourna vers sa partenaire et remarqua que la chemise offrait un décolleté généreux.

— Tu fais de l'effet avec ce vêtement, partenaire, glissa-t-il en souriant.

— Pourquoi avoir laissé le journal ? demanda-t-elle en rougissant.

— Il m'est avis que ta victoire doit faire la une à moins que ce ne soit la déchéance d'Ikaku et la chute de la Salamandre venimeuse, dit-il en allant le récupérer. Et le vainqueur est … Vainqueur et vaincu se partagent la vedette. Ceci dit l'encart qui t'es réservée est bien plus grand.

— Fais voir.

Ryô reposa le journal sur le plateau roulant et lui amena le tout.

— Pour le moment tu ne te lèves pas, donc tu prendras ton petit déjeuner au lit. Tiens.

Elle attrapa le journal et grimaça en s'apercevant. Elle prenait certes la première page, mais la photo choisit ne lui plaisait guère. En bas de la page se trouvait un encart très petit réservé à l'arrestation d'Ikaku et à la supercherie de Takeshi. La photo avait été prise sur le pas de tir, lors du dernier tir. Son visage montrait certes sa détermination à ce moment précis, mais dévoilait aussi une grimace de douleur. Quant à sa jambe droite sur laquelle elle était plus en appui, elle donnait l'impression de partir vers l'avant comme sous le coup d'un impact.

— Ils auraient peut-être pu choisir une autre photo, râla-t-elle.

— Ben quoi ? Tu es bien sur cette photo. On peut y lire ta détermination.

— Sans doute, mais regardes la bien et tu comprendras.

Observant mieux la photographie, il comprit pourquoi sa partenaire avait râlé.

— Elle a été prise au moment où tu as été touché par l'impact du tir d'Ikaku, c'est cela ?

— Oui.

—D'ailleurs, comment as-tu fait pour rester debout ?

— Avec beaucoup de difficultés je l'admets. Ma jambe n'arrêtait pas de trembler. Je pense que c'est grâce à l'adrénaline. J'ai eu très mal, après, au point de vue sensation, c'est comme si j'avais reçu un caillou lancé par Umibozû… Quoiqu'à bien y réfléchir, avec lui je n'aurai pas pu rester debout.

— Il va apprécier la comparaison, ricana Ryô.

— J'ai reprit la course, je ne voulais pas que l'homme de main de ce vil type gagne. Mais la douleur devenait de plus en plus vive et mes mouvements de plus en plus difficiles, sans parler de mon souffle qui s'amenuisait tout aussi rapidement. C'est à ce moment là que je me suis fait doubler par une première concurrente puis aider par Megumi, sans savoir que c'était elle. Je ne pourrais pas l'expliquer, mais je sais que je connais l'autre jeune femme à m'avoir supporté dans cette difficulté.

— Tu sais quoi, sa silhouette m'est aussi familière et mon radar à … Je ne dis plus rien, fit soudain Ryô devant la forme de la massue qu'il devinait alors apparaître. Tiens, voici le message, il t'est adressé, fit-il pour changer de sujet et lui tendant une enveloppe. Alors que dit-il ?

— C'est un message d'excuse.

— Un message d'excuse ? s'étonna Ryô.

— Oui. Il est écrit par le père d'Ikaku. Il s'excuse de ne pas avoir su élever correctement son fils et me dit qu'il prendra en charge tous les frais afférant à mes soins. De plus, il te remercie pour ta clémence envers son fils.

— C'est un phénomène ce monsieur. Entre sa lettre et les démarches administratives qu'il a faites pour l'orphelinat… Bon, que veux-tu déjeuner ? demanda-t-il en ôtant son tee-shirt.

Kaori, encore sous l'effet du baisé, le dévora du regard avant de répondre.

…

En fin de matinée, ils gagnèrent l'orphelinat où les enfants se pressèrent auprès de Kaori.

— Faites attention, leur glissa la directrice d'un ton de remontrance.

— Bonjour, Sayaka, dirent-ils.

— Bonjour à vous. Comment vous portez-vous ?

— Bien, merci, rétorqua Kaori. Ryôichi n'est pas ici ?

— Il s'est trouvé un nouveau foyer, répondit-elle en souriant.

— Laissez-moi deviner. Megumi ! commenta Ryô.

— En effet, répondit Toshio.

— Il n'y a rien d'officiel car la procédure est en cours. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils passeraient pour le déjeuner. Restez avec nous et vous pourrez les voir. Cela fera plaisir à Ryôichi.

— C'est que nous ne voudrions pas abuser, dit Ryô.

— Mais vous n'abuseriez pas, loin de là. Et puis les petits seront ravis que vous puissiez rester un peu plus longtemps avant votre départ.

— Grâce à vous tout va enfin s'améliorer. Votre victoire, mais surtout l'élimination de la Salamandre venimeuse nous a retiré à tous une grosse épine du pied. Je suis navré de ne pas avoir été capable de faire bouger les villageois, soupira Toshio.

— Vous avez essayé, c'est le principal, insista Ryô. De plus, vous avez indirectement contribué à cette victoire. Votre acte de bravoure a touché plus de gens que vous ne le pensez.

— Votre sœur m'a beaucoup aidé, souligna Kaori.

— Ma sœur ? Mitsuko ?

— Oui, sourit-elle. À propos, sait-elle que vous êtes de retour ?

— Je … Je n'ai pas encore été la voir pour la même raison que je repoussai mes retrouvailles avec Sayaka. Je ne veux pas lui faire peur.

— Vous ne lui ferai pas peur car là, elle vous reconnaitra, expliqua Kaori en posant sa main sur son propre cœur pour accompagner ses paroles.

— Vous avez sans doute raison, soupira-t-il.

— Ma fiancé a toujours raison en ce qui concerne les émotions humaines, souligna Ryô en attrapant Kaori par l'épaule et la serrant contre lui.

Bien que rouge écarlate devant un tel aveu, Kaori affichait un sourire radieux. Elle avait bien compris le message caché de son partenaire.

— Monsieur Sae… Ryô, se reprit Sayaka, il n'y a pourtant pas de raison de… Elle s'interrompit subitement devant son visage plus que sérieux. Cette fois, l'emploi du terme était devenu légitime.

Ils restèrent finalement pour le déjeuner et purent ainsi saluer Megumi et Ryôichi avant de partir. Ryô occupa tant les enfants avec ses pitreries que le moment des au-revoir arriva bien vite.

Bon gré, mal gré et parmi les pleurs, ce fut l'heure de la séparation. Kaori promis aux enfants de les revoir d'une manière quelconque et dans de meilleures conditions. La jeune Yoko, fut la seule à refuser de les voir partir et resta dans sa chambre. Cependant, c'était sans compter sur le cœur d'ange de Kaori qui, malgré ses béquilles, monta la trouver pour mieux la serrer dans ses bras. Bien que réticente, l'adolescente finit par lui ouvrir sa porte et s'écroula en larmes dans ses bras.

Ce n'était certes pas comme si ils étaient restés ensemble toute une année, mais durant ce court laps de temps où ils s'étaient croisés, Yoko s'était pris d'affection pour ces deux adultes.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 : Retour à Tokyo

Le retour à Tokyo se fit dans le calme. Ryô avait réussi à installer sa partenaire de sorte qu'elle ne soit pas gênée pendant la durée du voyage. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, il était encore relativement tôt et décidèrent de passer au Cat's Eyes, où Ryô avait discrètement prévenu Umibozû qu'ils rentraient plus tôt. Ce dernier avait été très évasif en expliquant que Kasumi avait dû le pressentir car le café était très décoré. Toute fois Ryô n'en apprit pas davantage.

Ainsi, lorsqu'ils franchirent la porte du café.

— Surprise ! s'écrièrent Miki, et Kasumi.

Umibozû était resté derrière le comptoir bien tranquillement. Il y avait une guirlande sur laquelle était inscrit « Félicitations à la vainqueur. », des ballons flottaient ci et là et un bouquet de Lys Star Gazer reposait sur le comptoir en attendant son futur propriétaire. Ryô et Kaori en restèrent bouche-bée.

— Ryô, c'est toi ? questionna Kaori.

— Non, je n'y suis pour rien, dit-il en l'invitant à s'asseoir au comptoir lui évitant ainsi de devoir poser sa jambe à terre.

— Alors, vous avez bien profité de votre séjour, questionna Miki tentant de les focaliser sur un autre sujet car ne voulant pas vendre la mèche trop vite.

— Ryô n'a pas reçu trop de coup de massues ? demanda Kasumi.

— Vous avez plutôt bonne mines. L'air de la montagne semble vous avoir fait du bien, enfin presque, souligna Umibozû en remplissant des flûtes de champagne qu'il distribua.

— Le séjour fut somme toute agréable, dit Kaori.

— En tous cas, il avait plutôt bien commencé, souligna Ryô en valant d'un trait la flûte de champagne.

— Mais quand même… À quoi rime ce décor ? questionna Kaori.

— Il parait que tu as brillé lors d'un concours, répondit Kasumi évasive.

— Les nouvelles vont très vite, fit Ryô un peu suspicieux tandis qu'Umibozû le resservait.

— Une de mes connaissances m'a envoyé la une du journal local. J'avais hâte de savoir qui allait gagner cette année, tenta Kasumi.

— Oh ! Tu savais qu'il y avait ce genre de concours ? questionna Kaori naïve.

— Oui, j'y ai même participé par le passé. Mais c'était il y a très longtemps, rétorqua-t-elle en se frappant mentalement avec la sensation d'en dire trop. Si cela continuait ainsi, elle allait se faire démasquer.

— Pour ma part, je lève mon verre à Kaori, fit Miki tentant de sauver la mise de Kasumi.

— À Kaori, reprirent Umibozû, Kasumi et Ryô en trinquant.

— Alors dis-moi, en quoi consistait ce concours ? interrogea Miki avide d'en apprendre plus.

— À la base, c'est une sorte de concours de « charité. » Un concours de biathlon où le vainqueur remporte une somme d'argent pour l'établissement qu'il représente et le concours n'est ouverte qu'aux femmes, non professionnel.

— Qui représentais-tu ? demanda Umibozû.

— Un orphelinat. Leur représentante a rencontré des difficultés qu'elle n'a pas pu résoudre seule autrement qu'en abandonnant.

— En effet, laissa échapper Kasumi.

Ryô l'observa, intrigué.

— Mais encore ? Dis nous en plus, la poussa Miki.

— En fait un gang de yakuza, plus une bande de jeunes malfrats que des vrais yakuza d'ailleurs, la Salamandre venimeuse, sévissait en ville et alentour. Ils voulaient à tout prix faire mains basses sur certains petits établissements pour s'en débarrasser tout bonnement. Le chef de la bande a obligé les juges à rajouter une clause à la règlementation du concours. Le vainqueur obtenait le pouvoir sur les autres établissements concourant. Bien évidemment cette règle n'avait pas était rajouté légalement… intervint Ryô.

— Sa représentante blessée durant un entraînement, la Salamandre a cherché à me faire renoncer par tous les moyens. Mais Ryô était là et leur a mis les points sur les I.

— Excepté avec leur chef, absent du quartier général lors de mes deux visites. La première était une simple présentation de courtoisie la seconde, un sauvetage.

— La Salamandre venimeuse avait kidnappé un enfant pour m'empêcher de participer, éclaira Kaori.

— Les saligauds, laissa entendre Kasumi.

— Finalement, le jour du concours est arrivé… Trop vite, je n'avais eu qu'un assez bref aperçu du circuit et de ce qui m'attendait. La représentante de la Salamandre venimeuse a été remplacée au pied levé par un homme travestie en femme.

— C'était vraiment un piètre déguisement, fit remarquer Ryô les bras croisés et hochant la tête.

'C'est bien vrai', se retint Kasumi.

— Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'en avertir les juges que le départ a été donné. J'ai été la première à partir. Tout s'est relativement bien passé du début de la course jusqu'à la dernière séance de tir.

— C'est pourtant bien là que tu t'es fait tirer dessus, laissa échapper Kasumi

— Comment sais-tu cela ? interrogea Ryô non moins étonné que Kaori, tandis qu'il finissait sa deuxième flûte de champagne..

— Ha ! J'y suis ! Toi, c'est toi qui m'a aussi soutenu affirma kaori en la désignant du doigt.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, tenta Kasumi innocemment.

— Je me disais bien aussi que cette silhouette m'était familière, dit Ryô pensif. Après tout, il n'y a pas beaucoup de différence entre un justaucorps et une combinaison de ski. J'aurai dû reconnaitre la callipyge volante.

— Ryô, fit la voix menaçante de Kaori.

— Je crois que je me suis grillée, dit Kasumi en tirant la langue.

— Tu peux nous expliquer, demanda Kaori.

— Megumi est une amie d'enfance. Quand Ikaku et sa bande l'ont fait abandonner, elle a fait appel à moi. Mais lorsque je suis arrivée à Nozawa Onsen, j'ai vu que Kaori était la nouvelle représentante. J'ai tout de même participé à la course par esprit de compétition.

— En tous cas, toutes mes félicitations, Kaori. Tu m'as beaucoup impressionné. Avoir un 20/20 aux séances de tir pour une amatrice, bravo, souligna Umibozû relevant son verre pour la féliciter.

— Je suis loin d'être pro. Comme je l'ai expliqué à chaque fois, j'étais portée par la cause que je défendais.

— Tu ferais mieux de te méfier, Ryô, tu as une rivale de taille, ironisa Umibozû.

— Et très charmante de surcroit, renchérit Miki levant son verre à son tour.

— Qui a fait changer de camp bien des gens, rajouta Kasumi en imitant ses amis.

— De toute façon il n'y a que moi qui sait tirer les meilleurs coups, s'exclama Ryô avec orgueil et à moitié ivre après avoir fini d'un trait sa troisième flûte de champagne.

— Je voudrais bien voir ça, rétorqua Kaori d'un air de défi.

— C'est quand tu veux ma grande, répartit-il une flamme dans les yeux.

— Ah ouais ?

— Ouais !

— Alors prouves le moi, dit Kaori en sifflant sa flûte à son tour et sans le quitter des yeux.

— Quoi ? Ici ? Là ? Tout de suite ? bégaya Ryô.

— Oui ! affirma-t-elle.

Ils se regardèrent avec défi, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

— Veuillez m'excuser, mais vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dites, intervint Miki avec malice.

— De Ryô, cela ne m'étonne pas mais toi, Kaori… Je ne te connaissais pas si entreprenante, rajouta Kasumi pour enfoncer le clou.

— Si ça continue vous allez vous embrasser, renchérit Umibozû rouge de confusion.

Ryô et Kaori se regardèrent autrement et réalisèrent avoir parlé plus fort qu'ils ne le pensaient.

— Moi ? Embrasser une furie pareille ? Jamais, fit Ryô en détournant la tête boudeur et croisant les bras avec dédain.

— Tu vas voir ce qu'elle te dit la furie ! s'écria Kaori en abattant une massue sur sa tête.

'Non mais quel idiot !' songea Kasumi en se cachant le visage.

Miki soupira et leva les bras, dépitée.

'Ouch', pensa Umibozû.

Ils ne changeraient jamais. Néanmoins, il avait ressenti un bref sourire sur leurs deux visages avant le coup de massue. Un échange fugace de complicité. Un changement était en cours entre ces deux là et il se garda bien d'en faire mention.

* * *

 _Note de l'auteur: Voilà cette petite fiction est terminée. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu, pour ma part, elle me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques années maintenant. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions ami(e)s lecteurs (lectrices)._

 _A une prochaine aventure..._


End file.
